Beautiful As You
by stunninglythere
Summary: Ino is the 'pretty girl,' Sakura is the 'fat girl.' Said 'fat girl' then loses weight, has to deal with the 'jerk' and the 'idiotic' models, and has unintentionally made the CEO's job all the more difficult.
1. Fat Girl, Pretty Girl

Hey guys. I've got another story for you! Another Kaka/saku fic. I hope you guys like it and if not, say so! Constructive criticism is always welcome and if there are any mistakes, please _do_ tell me. Thanks bunches.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

She wasn't the most beautiful woman and she certainly wasn't the skinniest, but definitely leaned toward the bigger side. A unique woman, long layers of natural reddish-pink colored hair accompanied jade colored eyes, set on a pale face and a double chin. Grey and pink squared shaped corrective reading lens sat on the bridge of her soft nose and plump pink lips hiding straight, white teeth accompanied her oval face.

Still even without being at the top of physical aspects, she certainly made up for it in her personality, mentality and hard work. Her personality was nothing unusual, being serious when necessary but otherwise was a relaxed, worrying-about-tomorrows-instead-of-yesterdays kind of woman. Completely stubborn and able to stand up for herself, enjoying video games and chick flicks all the same. She was something certainly of her own, a mostly happy fat woman handling life when it had its grand moments or not.

Her work mentality was simple, always working to finish the most important objects first within a timely matter. Do what she had been asked quickly and efficiently, and to always, _always_ pleased her bosses as well as herself…Which was why she sat at her desk, Haruno Sakura, the secretary of Hatake Kakashi, CEO of _Finest_, the largest multi-million dollar earning clothing company in the land.

And it was all thanks to Tsunade, President and Chairman--woman of _Finest_ who just so happened to be her father's aunt and that Tsunade had always been a part of Sakura's life growing up and simply adored her. So when Sakura's graduation day had come and the family had gathered, Tsunade had offered her a job right on the spot.

…Although, it had been rumored that Tsunade was simply tired of hiring beautiful, _thin_ woman for Kakashi who only ended up sleeping with them within weeks. Sakura hadn't been told about that, but she wasn't stupid either. Being a little over two hundred pounds at five-four definitely made her _not_ Kakashi's type… Though it wasn't painfully obvious, she knew he _definitely_ preferred women similar to Ino, if not Ino herself. Sakura was just a little big for his taste, holding weight all around… Either way, she was glad she had such a job and that it paid her bills and even more than that.

She excelled at her job. Knew the workings of the CEO, how he absolutely loved his coffee straight black with a plain bagel and butter set on his desk to the right, Sakura's left just before ten o'clock was marked on the digital clock on the wall. He was a meticulous man with the lack of punctuality. Typical people in the office started at eight AM, _including_ Sakura, but the CEO?

Hardly the case.

He always arrived two hours later…At ten o'clock, give a few minutes--there was no take. Once the desk had the coffee and bagel, thereafter … Sakura had never been sure how that come to be. He was quite routine for the most part, at least that seemed to apply to his work habits. He worked hard and often late, with Sakura accompanying him on Wednesday nights for chatter and dinner, making sure he didn't overwork himself too much.

"Sakura, can you please get these down to Shizune?" His voice was deep, words murmured softly as ever.

She hadn't even heard his footsteps which startled her. Sakura looked up to see her boss staring at her with a bored expression that seemed to be currently-if not permanently-etched on his face. "Yes, sir," Sakura said with a smile, hands reaching out for the files he held. A lazy 'thanks' was murmured before he had walked away and around the corner.

A sigh escaped her as she watched him disappear. CEO of _Finest_ and somehow, entirely mysterious and utterly handsome. From what she had been told, he had jet black hair back in the day, but it had greyed out after hitting his twenties. Even though it seemed to age him from the back, his face kept him young. Definitely rough around the edges though as the man had a scar lined along the left side of his forehead and across his eye, just ending midway on his cheek. Said scar seem to enhance his handsome features, a perfectly straight nose fit just for him with thin lips fitting for a man with a narrow, strong jaw. Pearly whites and a devious smile often accompanied his smug face. He was cocky and he knew it, having yet to be wrong about anything. It often made Sakura wonder what possessed women to like such a man. Especially one whose reading material delved in the famously raunchy, anything goes _Icha Icha_ book series, _in_ and _around_ public places at that. The man just didn't seem to have very many boundaries.

Slowly she made her way around the floor, maroon colored walls covered with concept drawings and posters of the latest fashion. Avoiding the few desks with designers drawing up clothing for the next upcoming line and the racks of clothing seemingly left randomly on the floor, she neared her destination, wondering why there were so many hazardous like objects within the building. Sakura was quite surprised she hadn't hurt herself while being here just yet.

"Ow!" Sakura hissed, stubbing her toe against the foot of desk she rounded. Spoken too soon it seemed. And it had to be the day she had decided to wear flip flops today instead of her usual slip on's. It was quickly forgotten as a secretarial desk into view, the desk currently occupied by a blonde woman tapping away on her keyboard.

"Hey Ino," Sakura said quietly as she reached the secretarial desk adjacent to a smaller room, Shizune's office.

"Hey forehead, what's up?" The woman twirled a long lock of blonde hair around her index finger as aquamarine colored eyes looked Sakura's way.

"Files for Shizune," Sakura murmured lightly staring at her coworker, who just so happen to be her best friend from childhood.

"Ah. Thanks." Ino reached out, grasping the files with her petite, dainty hands.

Sakura couldn't help but stare, comparing hands between hers and Ino's. Hers were quite delicate, fingers long and thin with perfectly manicured nails. Sakura's hands were small, but fat and not at all delicate or dainty of sorts. Her nails were kept short however, only once in a blue would she ever get a manicure. It just hadn't been her way to keep such a habit.

"So…How about we start on going to the gym tonight? Start making you feel better about yourself?" Ino suggested, noticing Sakura's lingering stare. It was becoming more and more noticeable these days and Ino was starting to believe that perhaps something should be done instead. Nothing would get done otherwise.

"I don't know…" Sakura just wasn't sure she'd feel so comfortable doing such a thing. Working out in a place with people staring at her and such… It was nerve racking, but Ino was right.

She definitely didn't want to be known as the fat girl any longer. That's how it had been since she met Ino when they had been five. Always had she been a little bit on the bigger side and it only continued to become worse in time. No one in Sakura's family had any clue, her parents had always been skinny till old age got to them, but they still weren't as big as she currently was.

And all the times of hanging around Ino just kind of made things a bit worse. Sakura knew how it was, how the roles had been set. Ino was the pretty one, with long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Entirely thin with a curvaceous body. She was very attractive and won men over easily with a single eye flutter.

It left Sakura as simply the fat friend, meant to-whether intentionally or unintentionally-make Ino look much more exceptional.

"Come on. Let's do it together!" Ino exclaimed in good measure, a smile on her face.

"Okay," Sakura smiled lightly as she nodded in agreement. "I'll see you after then," Sakura waved and made her way back to her desk. She settled into her chair as she contemplated the thought. She was going to do this, to better herself and better her lifestyle. She wanted to change and become pretty for once. She wanted a man in her life and she was damn well going to have it!

…Just after she lost some of it.

-

"So," Ino mustered out as she started to slow on the treadmill from a steady speed, "Did you hear," Her hand reached out toward the panel, slowing the speed, "That Genma and Kakashi are going to be gone," She began to fast walk as she continued, "For a few months to do business all around the country and internationally?"

Sakura glanced at Ino, both women a bit red in the face and sweating lining their hairlines, Sakura taking a moment before speaking. Continuing to walk the steady pace she had been going for the past forty-five minutes, "Aunt Tsunade had mentioned it briefly when I had gone into her office earlier, but nothing entirely." Her hands grasped the water bottle that sat in the cup holder, opening the top and drank it quickly.

"Oh, well they're leaving next week you know. Shizune told me actually," Ino murmured as she drank her own water.

"She and Genma are together, aren't they?"

"Yeah, that's why she knew," Ino grinned as Sakura shook her head. It seemed that was the only successful relationship to have come from _Finest._ Everything else just seemed to be just for…sex.

Or money. Generally it was either or both.

"But why is Kakashi going? Genma is CMO."

"Oh please! He'd go anywhere if he gets the chance so he can sex up as many women as he can." Ino laughed lightly, "And the CEO and CMO are the best of friends… Besides, Kakashi's pretty hot," Ino's devious smirk appeared on her face, "But I'd never sleep with him I think. Not my type."

"You have a type?" Sakura questioned rather innocently, even if the fact were that she indeed knew better.

"Sakura!" Ino grabbed the towel she held, slapping Sakura lightly. The two burst into a giggle fit as they fought control for balance. Giggling while on a treadmill could turn ugly.

--

"Honey, if you continue working out regularly and staying on this diet you have been, then everything will be great!" Tenten, Sakura's personal trainer said in excitement, hands resting on Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura smiled, glad that Tenten, an old friend from high school had become her trainer and gave her the full support she would need and want. Things were definitely turning for the better after the past couple days.

"I'm so glad you've decided to better yourself. You deserve it!" Tenten hugged Sakura tightly who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow night?" Sakura murmured as she pulled away

"Absolutely!" Tenten waved as Sakura disappeared through the doors. It was going to be a wonderful couple of months Sakura figured, smiling all the while.

--

"Please make sure to send these off by the end of the day, Sakura," Kakashi murmured as he appeared at her desk as quiet as usual.

Sakura stared at her boss momentarily with wide eyes, quickly regaining her thoughts and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Thanks…" Kakashi's eyes lingered on Sakura as she looked back in confusion. Noting her surprised look he smiled, "How about dinner tonight? I've got a late night and could always use your company…"

"Oh, that's awfully sweet. I think you're going to miss me when you're gone for over three months," Sakura said playfully, causing Kakashi to smile, and his eyes to crinkled. It always made Sakura wonder if his smiles were genuine at times.

"Yes, well I won't have my coffee and bagel at ten AM for a while…And that itself is a tad bit upsetting." He added rather disappointed while Sakura laughed lightly. He wasn't sure if he was seeing things correctly, but it seemed that Sakura was a little different… He just couldn't figure out what or why.

"Sure, sure." She waved his words off, unsure whether there were truth to such or he were lying, but that wasn't she cared for, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Hn."

"That atrocious grunt doesn't really count as a reply."

Kakashi merely glared at her for her remark. It wasn't atrocious, just…Something very Kakashi like. At least that's how he like to think of it.

Sakura had to laugh inside, though their work relationship was work, boss and assistant or secretary whichever term one preferred, that was obvious. It was just that with nearly the year Sakura has been at _Finest_, the two had developed a friendly, playful banter. It was nice and soothing from the some seriousness that occurred and often, made the hours go by faster. Completely enjoyable.

"How about miso soup with eggplant?" Sakura suggested, watching as his very eyes widened and light up in excitement. The corners of his mouth pulled back, revealing a _very_ thankful smile. Sakura snickered. Oh how she knew what he loved. "Then I'll order that for you, Mr. Hatake," Sakura nodded, smiling, still amused at his ease of happiness.

"Thank you. I'll leave you be for now," Kakashi added, nodding in approval as he walked away, leaving Sakura to finish the rest of duties for the afternoon.

She turned her attention to the office phone, dialing the number for the restaurant that Kakashi preferred and waited as the dial tone resonated through the ear piece. Thankfully, she didn't have to listen to the tone for long, the call having been picked up after the second ring. The order was placed, along with a salad for herself.

Sakura was going to be ready and more determined. With Kakashi going away for a few months didn't mean her workload was completely gone. It was just considerably lightened and so her intention was to use that time to lose at least fifty pounds by the time he got back while her ultimate, final goal was to lose a total of eight-five pounds for her goal weight. She didn't want to be skin and bones. Keeping a bit of substance to herself would be healthy and better in her opinion.

At least within the past week she had lost five pounds, a wonderful start Tenten had uttered in glee. Sakura was well on her way as she starting making changes. By her own choice, she had decided to park a bit further from the office, take the stairs instead of the elevator, and start her breakfast with milk and cereal. Sakura was well on her way bettering herself, without a doubt.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dinner, Late News, & Loss

_A pudgy hand rose, covering her mouth still filled with food as she began to speak, "What about that guy, anyways?"_

_"That guy is going to be one of our male models for the Summer line. Including his pal, partner in modeling or whatever that may be, Uchiha Sasuke." Wide, jade eyes stared his way, mouth slightly parted apparently more than surprised by his words. Had he said something taboo?  
_


	2. Dinner, Late News & Loss

Chapter 2 has finally arrived.

In response to 'Tenten's remark' in chapter 1, it is not meant to offend or rub anyone the wrong way. I apologize for such if it did/still does.

Aside from that, review, critique, point out mistakes. That would all be incredibly helpful and welcomed.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Have you heard about that Uzumaki kid?" The spoon filled with miso soup and eggplant was quickly brought to his lips, taking in the wonderful taste as he stared at his secretary. She sat on the other side of his desk, fork stabbing the romaine lettuce, her brows furrowing as she seemed to contemplate about it.

"Uzumaki…Uzumaki…" Sakura muttered as she thought about it, "Oh! That model right? Uzumaki Naruto? Blond hair, blue eyed?"

The spoon he held was placed into the bowl of soup, fingers wiping against the leg of his pants before coming to rest on his keyboard. With a few clicks, he brought up one of the pictures included with the bio on Uzumaki Naruto, turning the laptop toward Sakura.

Sakura's eyes ran down the young man, spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and a goofy grin sat on his face. Skin kissed golden by the rays of the sun and muscles bulging at the arm holes across his wide chest. Sakura smiled and nodded, "I went to high school-" Her brow furrowed, stabbing the piece of lettuce with such a force that somehow it still hadn't been caught by the utensil. "…with that guy…Aha!" Sakura exclaimed as she was finally able to get the piece of lettuce stuck onto her fork.

Kakashi smiled in amusement as Sakura ate the lettuce in bliss, enjoying it quite a bit. He had to admit though, he was more than surprised that she had only ordered a salad and nothing more. Definitely wasn't one to skimp on a good meal, let alone for a free one at that. Maybe that's what he had noticed earlier.

Back in high school, she remembered the blond as tall, definitely not the brightest of the bunch and yet quite popular with everyone. He was friendly, a bit loud and sometimes, annoying. But it was what made Naruto…Naruto.

A pudgy hand rose, covering her mouth still filled with food as she began to speak, "What about that guy, anyways?"

"That guy is going to be one of our male models for the upcoming Summer line. Including his pal, partner in modeling or whatever that may be, Uchiha Sasuke."

Wide, jade eyes stared his way, mouth slightly parted apparently more than surprised by his words. Had he said something taboo?

Her mind reeled, jumping back to the days of high school. Uzumaki Naruto hadn't been the only one she had gone to high school with and she should have known, or at least had made a connection with the two. In all honesty though, she held a small sliver of hope, praying that it wasn't the man whom she had immediately thought. Perhaps that it was just another man, another model by the very same name… Otherwise, things at _Finest_ were going to be a tad bit unpleasant for that time being.

Kakashi had watched Sakura, her eyes casting downwards as she seem to contemplate his very words, "What? Something wrong with the guy?" He had known an Uchiha at some point in his life, guy wasn't bad. Though at the sounds of it, perhaps it didn't apply to every Uchiha.

"Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke…Black hair, dark eyes…Pale complexion?" Questioning words immediately escaped her, bringing the tips of the plastic fork to her mouth, chewing at it as she waited. "…And a scowl on his face?"

Once again his fingers reached for his laptop, a single digit sliding along the touchpad, tapping around as he finally found the object he had been looking for. He found himself staring at the picture of Uchiha Sasuke, bringing up the picture of the man, noting his physical features: jet black hair--which quickly reminded Kakashi and an old friend of their younger days--eyes of onyx, and his complexion lacking nearly any hint of sun. His smile however was not what she had asked assumingly, having instead been curved into a cocky smirk that Kakashi had been known to wear often. The laptop was once more turned to face Sakura.

"Oh you've got to be kidding…" Sakura was more than disappointed, nearly unable to believe that this was happening. It was _indeed_ him. The incredulous boy--no, man with that all familiar smirk plastered on his face and the same hairstyle-which coincidentally reminded her of a chicken having its feathers ruffled. Compared to Naruto, he was a smaller build, more compact, completely long and lean.

Well, at least that's what she knew of him in high school and it didn't seem like he had changed still.

"What's wrong with him?" Kakashi wondered, turning the laptop back to himself. He glanced at the man's biography, finding nothing unusual aside from the fact that his family just happened to be the owners of Uchiha Corps--which wasn't a surprise at the least. A kid who had been born rich, but rather than following the business path instead taking the career choice in modeling. Not that it was such a bad thing, women mostly likely swooned over him anyways.

Oddly enough though, it was likely that the Uchiha he was currently thinking of and the one before him were related. Quite likely, at that.

"He was the popular guy. You know, always had the girl and he was on the swim team. Sculpted body and what not. He was also a bit…Actually he was a gargantuan of a jerk and Ino had the biggest crush on him too…But so did nearly every other straight girl in our school."

Kakashi chuckled. At least he had been correct on the girl/woman thing.

"But not me." A disgusted look was on her face at the mere thought. "I kicked him in the shin once because he mentioned something about my weight." Sakura giggled lightly as she remembered the fool's face wincing at the pain and hobbling about for a few minutes.

"Oh…" Kakashi wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Well… Some people change," His hand rose, rubbing the fresh stubbles of hair along his chin and neck. "I knew an Uchiha once…"

"Was he a jerk?" Sakura immediately asked. _Perhaps they run in the family…_

"No," Kakashi chuckled. "Far from it actually."

Sakura's mouth turned into a quiet 'oh.' Well, so much for making a connection in the family for his defect.

"Definitely not serious, entirely laidback and pretty much a clown." A smile graced his features as he thought about the times he shared with the Uchiha, but quickly realized that this wasn't the time for such._ "_However, on a positive note, they won't be coming till Genma and I have arrived back from the trip. So you'll be okay for a few more months till then, yes?"

It's not as if she held something against him as of _now_, but that could all easily change with his arrival. And at least Kakashi had a point, she still wouldn't have to deal with him for three more months, if not a little more. Thank the higher above! "Yes, I suppose I would," Sakura murmured, placing the plastic container that had previously housed her salad back into the plastic bag it had arrived in.

"Good girl," The bowl of miso soup was brought to his mouth, finishing the rest of the contents in one gulp. He sighed in content as he put the plastic bowl back down, "Thank you Sakura."

Sakura scoffed, "No problem. I hardly believe anyone would pass up a free meal…Let alone you after all."

"True…" Kakashi nodded. You were a fool to pass up a free meal in any case. "But you know what I enjoy and I'm glad someone does."

"Well, one tends to pick it up on one's likes and dislikes after having been around the other for some time." Her hand grasped the plastic bowl across from her, promptly placing it into the plastic bag now deemed as trash. "I would love to stay longer, but it is nearly eight and I've got a few things to do before I go home tonight…Please have a safe trip and I'll see you when you come back sir." She stood up, grasping her purse and the plastic bag, intending on throwing it out on her way out.

"Would you to like me walk you out?" Kakashi asked, standing up himself as he watched Sakura shake her head. His father had taught him to be a gentlemen… But he couldn't quite say it stuck after all the years. Or worked all the time, just like now.

"No, it's okay. Fat people are harder to kidnap," Sakura added with a smile, chuckling even as Kakashi scratched his head.

"Sakura…" Definitely not the answer he was expecting or an answer that would be consider reasonable and appropriate. "Don't say things like that. You know you're better than that."

She was taken back some with his words, surprised by his response. Perhaps even a little embarrassed, "I'm sorry Mr. Hatake."

"Don't doubt what you are physically. You're a pretty woman no matter what anyone says."

_Uhh…What?_ Sakura's mind had come to a grinding halt, confused by the words that had come from _the_ Hatake Kakashi. She met his eyes, seeing how intense and earnest his words had really been.

"Thanks…"

Kakashi smiled lightly, adding a single nod in. "Good. I'll see you in three months time then… April, yes?"

"Yes sir. Have a safe trip…" Sakura winked, her hand on the door handle as she glanced over her shoulder, "Oh and don't bed too many women," Sakura murmured, stepping out of his office and shutting the door as fast as could be. Lingering a moment against the door, she heard him chuckle and she smiled. Her footsteps echoed as she headed for the elevator.

Sakura was determined to make it to the gym tonight.

--

The digital monitor on the bike had clearly said Sakura had rode nearly ten miles. Her face was red, sweat pouring from the pores and soaking into the fabric she wore. She was sore. Even her butt hurt from having sitting on the hard seat for nearly two hours. The muscles in her arms from doing a bit of weight training were beginning to feel a bit more sore than the day before.

"Tonight went well," Sakura said quietly to herself, wiping the excess sweat from her forehead and face with the towel in hand. The sweat filled cloth was quickly thrown over her right shoulder as she went about popping open the water bottle mouth and gulping down quite a bit of the vitamin water.

Exhaling loudly, Sakura made her way toward Tenten standing near the front desk. Her hands rested in the pockets of her workout jacket, chattering happily with another worker before settling her way.

"Sakura," Tenten smiled. "Finished your regiment I assume?"

Sakura simply nodded in reply as Tenten murmured something momentarily to her coworker.

"Well, are you ready for your weigh in for the week?" Tenten had walked up beside her, an arm wrapping around Sakura's shoulders as she lead her away.

"As ready as I can be."

Together, the two walked into one of the private training rooms where Tenten settled herself behind the computer.

"Give me a second so I can bring up your file and…" Her fingers worked quickly on the keyboard, clicking away as she worked on bringing up the correct file. "Okay, hop on."

Sakura exhaled loudly before stepping forward onto the digital scale, eyes squeezed shut. Her ears picked up the sounds of Tenten's steps coming near and stopping just as quickly.

"Twenty pounds honey," Tenten smiled proudly as she looked at a still flushed Sakura. Jade eyes lit up at the news, a tired smile appearing on her lips as she laughed in sweet content.

"And it's only been three weeks?" One had to be sure, even if she had counted each and every day. It just felt better knowing Tenten had kept track as well and made the confirmation all the more legit.

"Only three weeks," Tenten nodded adamantly as she patted Sakura on the back, "You'll reach your goal in no time. Keep up the hard work!"

--

"That's fifty pounds in a month and a half! Oh my gosh!" Ino squealed as she stared at the thinning Sakura before her. She could see the _old _physical being of Sakura melting away. Her midsection looked better, having not as protruding as much as it had been and her thighs shrunk, the muscles looking stronger. And even better, the double chin had disappeared, her face all around looking thin, more fitting.

"I know!" Sakura beamed. Slowly she stepped out of the hallway, walking into the kitchen where Ino sat at the table. A chair was pulled out opposite of Ino, plopping herself into the wooden chair and happily grinned.

Losing weight and keeping with the regiment was doing wonders. Though she knew results such as hers didn't quite apply to everyone, the hard work and dedication she put forth on each work out was showing positive results. There was only thirty-five pounds to go, and without a doubt, Sakura knew she would reach it nearly soon.

"And then! We can go shopping! Oh my god!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's outburst. The idea of shopping and Ino seemed to nearly go hand in hand…If shopping had hands that is.

Of course though, Ino _would_ think about going shopping…

In the hopes of it benefiting herself anyways.

Of course Sakura was still intending on wearing clothes that didn't fit her like she currently had to do at the very moment. That was a bit absurd considering the clothes wouldn't stay _on_ anyways and she was already having trouble with the clothes as of now!

"And think of all the men we'll attract!"

Ah, men…Well, perhaps Ino and men seem to go hand in hand with the _occasionally_ shopping. That seem to make more sense now that she had thought about it. It was quite fitting.

The idea caused Sakura to sigh a bit, unsure how the whole matter would be of any benefit for _her_. Any event involving Ino often times benefited her a little more than the person originally meant for in the first place.

"…That sounds as if you're implying I never attract men."

Ino's head cocked, noting the semi-dangerous look appearing on Sakura's face, "No you do. We both know that, but we both also know that they all became jerks a few dates in. What I really meant was that we'll attract the kind of man _you_ will actually want…." A single finger rose to her lips, "Or one I want. Either would do us both some good."

"One _I_ want?" Ino had a point about that. All the men she had dated for a time being had become jerks at some point after. Now that didn't quite mean she would be able to determine her 'type' at this moment. Well, so long as he wasn't a jerk at the least… And really, she couldn't say she was really wanting a 'man' either. That was the least of her worries…To some extent. "If I remember correctly, you don't have a so called 'preference.' You just _always_ find a way for something happening to another person to _somehow_ become beneficial for you."

And even though it wasn't every time, it was nearly the majority of the time that the factor worked out quite well for Ino. As to how? One couldn't comprehend. Perhaps it had something to do with Ino's blonde hair, blue eyed factor completed with a large bust and derrière with a rather small waist.

Perhaps Ino's near perfection had attributed to the many things she had become accustomed too. That _had_ to be it, just had to be!

"And?"

Sakura groaned. Pointless to mention and even more pointless to continue. The matter had easily been dropped just as it had started.

"Besides, you know we can…"

Sakura quickly decided on tuning out her roommate's voice, having figured it wasn't worth to hear her ideas. Well, at least not this time considering it such as a trivial matter.

Her eyes wandered away from Ino's face, running down the length of her arms to the wooden table in-between them. Her finger lingered on the surface, beginning to trace a circle and then doing several figure eights.

"Sakura? Sakura? You're phone-"

Sakura vaguely heard the blonde's voice, instead hearing the music gradually getting louder with each passing second. The music was oddly quite familiar, but it had quickly disappeared thereafter.

"Sakura?"

Her vision began to shake left to right ever so slightly, hearing her name being called out once more.

"Sakura."

Sakura heard that one. Her face questioned Ino immediately, noticing how she had been leaning across the table. Obviously she had shook her a bit roughly to bring her back down to the planet she should have been on. Not the one she was floating around in seconds ago.

"You're phone was going off… The Daft Punk song."

"Around the World?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"That's the one…" Ino confirmed in her sing song voice as she stood up. "What does he want you think?"

Sakura quickly shrugged. That ring tone was specifically for one person in Sakura's Nokia: Hatake Kakashi. Why she chose that song? She hadn't quite figured it out, but at least she would known when he called that it was him.

Although, she found that with him being gone for some time over a month, he seemed to call a couple times a week. Which to say, was a lot more than Sakura was use to. Ever.

"I don't know… Maybe he just wants to make sure I got the papers he's been faxing over." Sakura immediately rolled her eyes at the thought. More than often, that would be what his calls were about and only every so often, he'd ask about her day and how she was doing.

Sakura's face scrunched up. Really, not wanting to call him back but considered it a good reason for his call, she got up from the table and went into her room. The phone was in her hands, ass plopped on her bed roughly causing her to bounce slightly. Fingers worked, unlocking the phone and dialing his number.

It rang once. Twice, and nearly the third before her name was barely heard.

"Sakura…"

His deep, monotone voice oddly sounded lazier…Which she honestly hadn't thought been possible, but was wrong. Apparently.

"Mr. Hatake?" Sakura immediately questioned, perhaps he was drunk. Or tired. One could never be sure with him.

"Did you get those papers I faxed?…" Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, the headache he had all day was currently at its worse as he laid down on the hotel bed. It was quite comfortable he had to admit, but wasn't anything like his bed back home.

"Of course…Are you okay?"

The worry in her voice was quite apparent. He never found it too difficult to figure out her feelings considering she always seem to wear them out. "I'm fine. I've just had a terrible headache all day. The meeting was a bit long. The _Moon_ reps weren't easily swayed."

"I see…You know, by saying you've had a terrible headache all day doesn't make you 'fine' by any means."

Kakashi paused, "…Why are you my secretary?"

Sakura laughed lightly, "Because you wouldn't get anything done otherwise."

"Ahh…Well, I was just making sure you got the papers. I'm going to sleep early, have a good night Sakura." His fingers reaching for the buttons of his dress shirt and undoing each one slowly. The cool air of the room hitting his bare chest felt pretty damn nice.

"Okay, I will. Have a good night Mr. Hatake." With the Blackberry away from his ear, he ended the call and put it to silent. There was no way he was going to sleep otherwise considering his headache was enough trouble as is. It was only a little after ten which was damn early for him, but tonight would be his exception.

"So…What did he want?"

Sakura looked up from placing her phone back on her nightstand toward Ino, leaning casually against her doorframe.

"Faxed papers."

Ino rolled her eyes yet again, "Figures."

"I know."

"Well, I'm sleeping. Good night!" Ino quickly disappeared from Sakura's doorway, back down the hall with a door shutting to confirm.

Well, there was tomorrow…She had more things to do, more goals to accomplish.

* * *

Till Chapter 3.

~Stunninglythere


	3. Birthday Surprise, Weigh In & OMG

Something I wanted to clarify: this fanfiction is a hobby, not a job. I write and update when I can. There is no need to try to dictate **how** and **when** I should update. If there aren't as many reviews as before, so be it. It doesn't make the story, but is just something that is greatly appreciated.

As for updates, I'll try my best to keep them monthly. I'm working and going to school which has been going on since around June. So I'm a bit busy dealing with life right now and there is no guarantee, but will try my best.

Otherwise, here is the third chapter. Let me know if there are any mistakes as usual and I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Several voices shouted, startling Sakura from her rather peaceful night's rest. Immediately she had sat up, hand resting over her quickly beating heart while staring blearily at all the faces. The familiar faces of Ino and Tenten came to view, one holding out a plate with fruit filled crepes and the other with juice in hand was a bit of a shock still.

"You're old!" Kiba shouted in glee, grinning wildly as usual with hair just as wild to match.

"Kiba!" Ino gritted angrily as he shrank down immediately. Definitely not the best thing to say to someone celebrating another year gained. The man never learned it seemed or put forth the effort.

"Happy twenty forth! May youth envelop you!" Lee shouted, hand outstretched with the infamous thumb's up…And of course clad in nearly all green. Honestly not something she quite wanted to see at such a time or in a state.

"Thanks…I think." Sakura rubbed her eyes quickly, trying to rid herself of the sleepiness accompanied when woken up in such a manner. She could see there were several people within her room, all friends and amazingly gathered in one spot. That was quite a feat in itself. Really. Sakura had to admit though, that wasn't how she was expecting her birthday to start, but couldn't complain.

"Fruit crepes for you miss, do enjoy!" Tenten handed the plate to Sakura and smiled. "They're good. Honest and it won't get you in trouble for the diet I've put you on!" Tenten winked, settling herself onto the edge of Sakura's bed.

Sakura grinned, today was going to be great day, without a doubt.

-

"We're going to the beach and you're wearing _that?_"

The baggy shirt and little shorts Sakura wore were obviously not Ino would have deemed beach wear. Then again, Ino's beach wear considered of a barely there bikini and that wasn't what Sakura would choose. Perhaps…Perhaps in the distance future, she may wear a bikini. It would be much more than barely there though, of course. Sakura wasn't Ino and that made things pretty okay in her opinion.

"Let her wear what she wants woman! It's her birthday!" Tenten argued as she stared at Ino rather irritated. "There's nothing wrong with that! You're beautiful you know… But…the guys have already left and are waiting for us. We should go."

"Okay…" Sakura murmured. She and Ino followed Tenten as she lead them out of the home and through the back sliding door.

Since it was Sakura's birthday with the weather warm, the group had decided to go to Neji's home, steps away from the beach and several miles from the city. The section of beach behind his home wasn't at all too busy for a weekend. A family here and a family there, but nothing too loud and nothing too crowding either.

The sun was high above, shining brightly and beating on the sands, each step quite warm, if not nearly hot. The ocean itself was blue and cool, a perfect day to take a swim in the waters.

Or a perfect day for the men to decide on throwing a Frisbee and football around on the shore.

"Look out!" Kiba yelled in warning.

The three women immediately ducked, hands covering their heads as the Frisbee flew over, landing some feet behind them. One by one, each peeked from beneath their arms, Ino and Tenten scowling as Kiba rubbed the back of his head. Sakura simply shook her head in amusement, deciding it was now safe to stand up with the other two women not far behind.

"It was Shino's fault…" Give it to Kiba to quickly place the blame on someone else while he plays innocent bystander.

"I'm sorry," Shino walked toward the women, hand raised in apology. "Your timing and the Frisbee was purely by accident."

"Fine, fine." Ino waved the apology off, promptly walking away. Her feet sunk inches into the soft sand as she headed toward the other piles of towels and two large umbrellas. The towel she held was quickly unfolded and placed on the sand beneath the umbrella, of course.

"Don't worry about it, right Sakura?" Tenten glanced back at Sakura.

"Right." Sakura glanced at Shino and then back to Tenten, joining her as she made her way toward Ino. The two women repeated Ino's actions, unfolding their towels and laying it beneath the shades of the large umbrellas.

The sunscreen bottle was passed around, coating the expose skin from the beating sun and ensuring a less likely chance to burn. Sunglasses were set on the bridge of their noses, hair gathered together and tied. The day was already relaxing and that was what the three women intended.

Sakura laid in-between Ino and Tenten, the feeling of jealously slowly creeping up inside her as she glanced between the two. It was simply the fact that both women were thin, body perfectly suited for their build and personality.

Ino… Ino was built where it mattered the most it seemed. She had the hourglass body, the curves of her shoulders and hips perfectly even. Her chest was naturally a bit larger for such a small frame as hers--which was often the attention grabber--and her derrière, though not too big of any sense, was enough for whichever man she wanted anyways. She was nearly perfect, aside from her loud, sometimes rather overbearing personality, but it made her Ino.

The jealousy, Sakura concluded stemmed from the fact that Ino had it all too easy. She was a blonde woman with blue eyes and a wonderful body. With a first glance, what man didn't want her?

And Tenten…She was taller than the other women, being about 5'5 and had the athletic build. All long and lean, completely toned and yet entirely feminine. Tenten was indeed similar to Ino, hour glass shape, round derrière and a little top heavy.

She was sensing a pattern she wasn't so lucky to be involved in. A bit inferior, considering she wasn't built like the two, but the realization of their support no matter her size or how she looked conquered it all.

"Tenten you're _so_ lucky, you have no idea…" Ino's quiet murmur reached the other women, eyes solely focused on the man slowly making way towards their recumbent positions.

Tenten sucked in her lower lip, slowly chewing on it as she watched the man she loved come even closer.

Sakura glanced between the two, understanding Ino and growing even a bit more jealous with Tenten. Hyuga Neji, was considered a god. Long brown hair flowed behind him as he took each step, skin sun-kissed and muscles rippling. The man was just under six-foot, body built long and lean with nearly all the lines that accompanied hose who kept in magnificent shape.

And then there was the fact that the two had been together since Tenten was seventeen, making it seven years and engaged for two. And still, it was so obvious the two were in love with one another, through all the arguments, big and small.

It was a life Sakura envied secretly.

Sakura sighed, hand pulling the hem of her shirt up slightly to expose herself to the sun. She still wasn't quite comfortable with her weight especially now that they were at the beach. And it was only worse with the women on either side of her.

"Hi." The man named Neji had dropped to his knees, landing in-between Tenten's legs as he leaned even further.

Sakura unfortunately for being so near, could feel the cool water dripping from the tips of his hair and onto her arm. She could see from the corner of her eye Neji leaning in even further, his lips reaching for Tenten's to capture. Her very own eyes shut as she waited for the display of affection to end.

"Why does Shino still have his shirt on?"

Sakura's eyes snapped opened, turning toward Ino in disbelief. Not only was she quick to change subject, but if a man wasn't shirtless, the world had a problem because Ino had a problem. Ridiculous.

"What?"

Ino, of course, was never wrong with her questioning it seemed. Oh how Sakura hated Ino and that ability.

"It's not like he doesn't look like he's out of shape. Even Kiba tends to run around in less clothing and he's in pretty decent shape."

"Decent?" Looking at Kiba, Sakura had no idea what Ino meant by 'decent.' Unlike Neji, Kiba was certainly built, more than Neji with more mass in his arms and chest. Kiba wasn't completely hideous either, rather actually, not hideous at all. He had a boyish charm to him, with a grin that made mothers fall for him easily. Then again, that would be most likely be the probable reasoning for Ino's opinion between Neji and Kiba.

"Well, you know he's not ugly I just mean that perhaps he could…"

_Blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah. Blah._ Tuning Ino out, her eyes concentrated on Shino, arm elongating, releasing the Frisbee quickly right over Lee's head and into the waving arms of a grinning Kiba. Lee appeared in front of Kiba quickly though, reaching for the Frisbee only to have Kiba pulling it behind his back with Lee in tow and then throwing it right back to Shino.

No matter how old people were, _Keep Away_ still seemed to be the game to play.

"…And Lee, you know if he got a better haircut he'd be gorgeous! Oh and if he stopped shouting that youth shit that would be great too. I mean…"

Well, that was probably not the best idea to even listen to Ino for a second or two, even if she so happened to have a point. Sakura sighed.

Life could be so much worse.

--

Hazel eyes took in the form of the woman before her: red-pink hair and jade eyes looked down, away from her. The clothes she wore nearly swallowed her, the ends of the sleeves nearly reaching her elbows and pants barely held on, the belt must have been set on the last eyehole, if not ones she made herself. "My beautiful niece…You're looking thin." It had been without a hint of emotion attached, even though in truth she was indeed worried.

"I hope that was meant to be a compliment," Sakura murmured as she stared at the edge of the desk, refusing to make eye contact with the older, busty blonde.

"I think if someone calls you beautiful that should be taken as one…And as for you being thin? …Well, I'm just thankful your eyes and cheeks aren't sunken in. Obviously that means that you are keeping yourself well-fed and hydrated at the least."

Sakura nodded as she glanced upward, "Yes, I eat three meals a day and snack on fresh fruit in-between. Tenten has been helping me considerably and keeping me on a strict diet. I've already lost seventy pounds."

"And I'm assuming from the look in your eyes that you haven't quite reached your goal."

Sakura shook her head in response, "Only twenty more though."

And it would likely be the hardest to reach, but she wasn't going to quite mention that.

"I pray that this is for _you _and not some worthless boy."

_Boy? Boys? _"There's no 'boy' let alone a man. So really it is for me auntie. Honest."

"Indeed, men are better than boys, but I was just making sure it was for you and not another's benefit."

Sakura simply stared at Tsunade. There wasn't much else to say when it came around the subject of men, at least on her part. She hadn't had as much experience as the other women in the building, but it never quite compared to all the tales she heard otherwise.

"It is also safe to assume that Ino wants you to go shopping for a new wardrobe once you've reached the final goal then?"

Sakura simply nodded as the woman before her smiled, eyes quirking in a bit of amusement.

Every person in the building knew the two were best of friends. They lived together and came to work together. If there was a chance that Ino could benefit from something well…They knew.

"Then include me as well. I intend on getting you new everything," Tsunade sat back in her chair smoothly, "From clothes to shoes and jewelry. Consider it a _late_ birthday present."

Jade eyes widen, mouth parting to say otherwise, was quickly dismissed with a raise of a hand. Well, there was no use in trying she supposed.

"You're dismissed," The woman said sternly, turning toward her monitor instead. Officially ending the conversation as Sakura stared in disbelief.

Quickly she closed her mouth and turned around, heading out the door. A smile was on her face as she ran the words through her mind. That was _definitely_ going to be fun because when Aunt Tsunade said she would do something, she was going to.

And _this_ she couldn't wait for.

--

Tenten's eyes stared at the digital numbers listed on the screen, a smile forming on her face as she glanced toward Sakura. Her back was turned, eyes more than likely squeezed tight and breathing in deeply as she waited for Tenten's answer.

Just before coming in for weigh in, Sakura had worked out with Rock Lee: a taijutsu specialist. She had gone to him two times a week starting the second month, training her in the basics of martial arts and pushing her hard while spouting about his clichés of 'youth' speeches. The speeches and his garb of being dressed in green head to toe--coincidentally reminding her of a green beast with a terrible bowl haircut-- were tiring. Coincidentally, he reminded her of a teacher in the past, but that was beside the point. Sakura enjoyed the spirit and over two-hundred percent positive attitude he had with her during training.

But this round had been extra grueling, both knowing Sakura was nearly at her goal as she worked hard. Her cheeks were red, beads of sweat rolling down her hot skin as she pushed on until she couldn't anymore. That had been nearly an hour ago and now she was with Tenten, getting her final weigh in for the three months had passed by quickly and it was that time.

"Take a look honey," Tenten murmured, eyes anticipating Sakura's reaction.

Sakura glanced back over her shoulder, eyes concentrated on the digital numbers as she gasped. Jumping off the scale in excitement, dancing in victory toward Tenten.

--

"I think there must be at least fifty bags of clothing!" Ino's voice was muffled, holding many bags piled up high to her chin with Sakura and Tsunade in the same situation.

Sakura managed to get her key into the doorknob, twisting it and stepping into the apartment. "I really don't think you guys had to buy me _this_ much clothing…"

"Please! Your aunt bought most of it anyways! And it's _hot_! I'm glad I can borrow some stuff to wear!"

Sakura immediately dropped the many bags she held onto the wooden floor, hands on her hips as she stared at Ino. The blonde quickly dropped the bags she held, littering the wooden floor even more with the pastel and neon bags.

"What?" Ino's eyes held onto the innocent look as she looked over at a tired looking Sakura. It had been a long day, but she didn't look quite as tired of course.

"I knew this would benefit you somehow." Her lower lip drew forward, blowing the tendrils of hair blocking her eyesight. She imagined she looked tired, completely worn out from shopping. The three women had gone to many stores, thrown clothes at Sakura and made her try each and every article on to model for them. That had started this morning at nine with a nice breakfast, ending at about four with Tsunade treating them all to an early dinner.

"Hey, you can't wear all of it."

"And you can't fit in all of it either."

"True, but I can still fit _some_ of it!"

_Some is better than none for her…_ Sakura sighed, "There's sixty-three bags of clothes, two small bags full of accessories and ten pairs of shoes… I counted as we got them out of the car."

"You've got one helluva wardrobe honey!"

Sakura shook her head. It was either: clothes or men and today just so happened to be clothes. But how long would it last really?

"Oh! Shino's out on his balcony doing some pull ups!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Ino had quickly ran toward the balcony, jumping over the nearly endless amount of bags and coffee table. The sliding door was quickly open and Ino out. It was quite apparent and obvious that she was going to stare in utter bliss and later mention something rather sexual. Or perhaps both. Sakura was going to go with both in the long run.

"Well…That wasn't very long," Sakura muttered, slowly beginning to gather bags and made her way to her room. It was going to be some time to hang and organize the clothing while getting rid of all her old things. Sakura smiled, so glad things had ended like this thus far.

The piles of new clothing were lying atop her bed, sorted by casual to formal wear. Colors sorted and matched, the varying lengths short to long. Sakura was indeed quite meticulous about the matter, even doing so for the style of underwear and bras she had received new as well.

As for her old clothing?

All of that was currently thrown on the floor, separated simply by tops and bottoms. And hopefully, within the next day or two, would be donated to the used clothing store or something of the sorts. There certainly had to be others who could benefit from what she couldn't wear any longer and she certainly liked the idea of trying to help those who needed it more than she.

--

The digital numbers read '9:00 PM,' and Sakura was bored, lying on her bed.

In the dark.

Staring at the ceiling as the fan spun silently on the first speed.

Today's workout had been short. A few minutes of weight training and a ten minute sprint/walk/sprint was enough for tonight. A long, hot shower and now donning her pajamas of a t-shirt and underwear was enough for her to flop on the bed and to do nothing.

There wasn't a book she wanted to read or something to watch on the television. She was pathetically bored as is and figured-hoped rather-that she would drift off to dreamland soon enough.

Too bad though, as her phone sitting on her dresser began to vibrate and the all familiar tone played. Her hand grasped it immediately, answering the call as she put it on speaker.

"Hi Mr. Hatake," Sakura said, just loud enough for it to reach her phone which sat on her chest at the moment.

"Evening Sakura. I was just checking in on you." Kakashi's voice filled the speaker and her room easily, as he continued, "Doing alright there? Hope I hadn't interrupted anything."

Sakura scoffed, "Considering I'm not doing anything it's fine and I'm alright. How are you?" Her fingertips skimmed the hem of her shirt. It was getting warmer, but she supposed that opening her window may help.

"I'm fi-" The sounds of a window being completely opened or closed with a bit more force than necessary interrupted him. "…er, fine…"

"Sorry, it's a little hot. Air doesn't circulate with the window closed after all." Sakura had flopped backwards onto her bed once more and placed the phone back over her chest.

_Ah…True_. "I see…" Kakashi paused sitting on his hotel bed roughly, his free hand reaching for his tie and undoing the tight knot quickly. "Well, Genma and I come back tomorrow. Make sure those papers are sorted and are in order."

"Of course, Mr. Hatake…"

His brow scrunched at her voice. It was one of those quiet, breathy voices that he only often heard when a woman was interested in doing a little _more_ than just talking… But he knew that really wasn't what she was intending or feeling.

"Tired?" His fingers reached the top button along his dress shirt, undoing each one until the very bottom one had become undone.

"Yeah…"

Her lazy drawl seemed to make her lack of energy even more apparent, more than likely wanting to drift of to sleep at some point.

"Ah, well…" The Blackberry was held in-between his shoulder and ear, his arms reaching behind with his left hand grasping the right sleeve to free his arm. "Don't bother coming in until three though."

"Why? Going to come in at closing time instead?"

Her tired giggle filled his ear as he removed the shirt entirely and catching the phone before falling too far. It was a nice, familiar sound.

"Right. I should arrive to the office by four. Good night."

"Night sir." Sakura tiredly ended the call, reaching over for the power cord resting on the dresser and plugged her phone in.

Thankfully, she didn't have to go in until three in the afternoon and that Mr. Hatake would be back. She missed him, just a little bit. Even his ability to be late for nearly everything.

But that was tomorrow and it was now, she would sleep it off.

--

"Just take the car. I don't have to go in until three." The hot coffee mug was brought near her lips, lips pursed together to blow away the hot, rising steam.

"Who's going to take you in at three then?" Ino's arms were crossed as she stared intently at Sakura.

"Tenten said she would be able to drop me off since she'd be on her way to work."

"Okay!" Ino nearly beamed, grabbing the keys off the kitchen table along with her purse. "You might as well dress up by that time, I'm doing casual."

Disbelieving jade eyes stared at the blonde. _Casual is not possible for you…_

The top Ino was currently adorning was a short sleeve hooded top. The back covered all, just past the hips, but dipped _quite_ low in front. And by low, she meant having exposed the inner curves of her chest to nearly the undersides.

"You're wearing that damn v-bra aren't you?" There was nothing else that would hold Ino so well and _look_ like she wasn't wearing a bra.

Ino nodded, smiling, "Of course. Anywho, see you later! Ta ta!" Ino waved good bye and was out the door in seconds, leaving Sakura all in her lonesome in the shared apartment.

"Might as well put that treadmill to use!" Sakura thought out loud, placing her coffee mug on top of the table.

She might as well be productive till she had to go in at three, right?

-

"Oh god, Sakura!" Ino nearly shouted as she ran toward Sakura who stood at the front of her desk, separating papers and files.

"What?" Sakura wondered as she turned to look at Ino who had a bit of panic in her voice and facial features. Her eyes were wide and hands frantic as she began to wave her hands wildly.

"They're back! Like in the building! Did you have those papers he asked you to get yesterday?"

"Eh?" Sakura questioned, staring at Ino as she took in the words. "Already?" She was more than surprised, turning around and hastily separating the papers. "I'm not done yet!"

"Wait, is that the dress you're wearing tonight?" Ino had tilted her head to the side, staring as Sakura was bent over her desk.

"Yes, do you like it?" Sakura added as she continued, licking the tip of her finger to get a better grasp of the papers.

"I like what I see so far… Show me the front."

"Five seconds!" Sakura quickly turned around, showing Ino the front of her dress for the five seconds she allowed, turning back around just as quickly.

Ino nodded to herself as she took in the black dress. The back of her dress crossed into an X whereas the front of the dress dipped into a V, showing the inner curving of her breasts--Sakura had manage to end up around a B when she had reached her goal weight. It wrapped tightly just under her chest, the fabric billowing outwards and around her curvaceous hips to a thick hem woven snugly just below her rounded derrière. With a pair of hoops and red stilettos she was nearly complete. Her skin was barely sun-kissed and hair perfectly curled, which pulled away from her heart shape face. She was the ugly duckling no more Ino like to think, so glad that Sakura was extremely happy with the results.

And considering the fact that she had only done it in three and a half months, working hard and persevering through the tough times when weight would be gained or pounds wouldn't be dropped. She was proud of Sakura and even more so now that she had deemed her a fair rival, even if Sakura held onto the shy woman she always had been.

"Ino!" Shizune's voice traveled quickly through the hallway and rooms, "Ino!"

"Uh oh, better go!" Ino said quickly as she turned around, heels clicking loudly as she made her way back. "See you in a bit!"

-

"Well, I'm going to see Shizune for a bit then…" Genma murmured as he turned a corner and away from a smirking Kakashi.

The trips were successful, making many deals and meeting countless women. Well, at least Kakashi was meeting countless women, considering Genma was already dedicated to one here…But, Kakashi had _definitely_ enjoyed it nonetheless. The only thing was that he had missed home quite a bit. Nothing ever compared to having a permanent home and a familiar place. He liked repetitiveness just as he liked spontaneous moments, but repetitiveness was easier to guess, of course.

With a hand in his pocket and the other holding a infamous 'Icha Ichal,' he continued walking towards his corner office, stopping as he noticed the woman bent over at his secretary's desk. He had nearly dropped his book at first glance, but had recovered and placed it into his left, back pocket. First hour back and already he was looking at long, shapely pale legs dressed in fire red heels wrapping up past her ankles and a black dress just _barely_ covering her lower half. Oh, how he **loved** the lower half of a woman… Especially ones wrapped around his waist.

However, he had to admit confusion, because that definitely couldn't be his secretary, Haruno Sakura. Tsunade hadn't mentioned he'd gotten a new secretary either, although there shouldn't really be any reason as to why he would have. Sakura, though a bit on the larger side and not quite attractive as the others, was efficient in doing her work and getting things done. She was a hard worker and definitely made his time at work easier. So the matter was just who may this tantalizing woman be that was currently before him?

"Ow! Damn it!" The last of the papers she held were thrown onto the desk, albeit haphazardly.

His head quirked. That voice was _quite_ familiar.

* * *

_TBC:Ch.4  
_


	4. A Busy Thursday

Chapter 4: A Busy Thursday

Well, it's here finally. Been a busy and a not so great month, but at least October is finally here.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Stupid papers…" Sakura murmured, standing up straight as she stared at the cut she had acquired on her index finger. Droplets of blood were beginning to appear and quickly she placed her finger into her mouth as she turned around and jumped back, hitting the edge of her desk in surprise and her glasses to slip to the tip of her nose.

Kakashi stared with wide eyes, taking in the form of the woman: behind, she had curled locks of red-pink hair and pale skin hidden by the braided cloth formed into an X on her upper back…but then she had turned and he immediately noticed her green eyes. The familiarity had only grown more as he linked the two together along with the rectangular shaped reading glasses perched on her petite nose. He only knew of one person with those features and he wasn't sure if the very woman before him was indeed her. It couldn't be.

Quickly she pulled her finger out of her mouth, "Mr. Hatake! Did you just get back?" Her glasses were quickly pulled off, held between petite fingers as she refocused on the form of her CEO before her. Eek! She hadn't been expecting him to be behind her. Oh how she despised his ability to walk so quietly anywhere and every where!

"Sakura?" Kakashi instantly questioned as he stared at her confused eyes. When he had left, he remembered her being larger… Not hideous, yet not for him, but just a woman who did her job. And certainly not the woman who was before him, not at all large and not at all unattractive. Oh was he confused. Very, very, very confused.

"Yes, sir?" Sakura answered, noting how wide his eyes looked. Oi. It was too bad Ino hadn't stated that they were in the office building itself. She may have been a tad bit more prepared if she had known.

"But I…Wait, what the? Am I..?" Kakashi muttered, shaking his head. The woman before him was named Sakura, with the same pink-red hair and green eyes…Jade as he often like to think. But she! She was stunning! What the hell happened in the three and a half months he had gone?

"Sakura!" Ino shouted as she reappeared, halting immediately as she came beside Kakashi who now had covered his eyes with a hand. "Uh," Ino paused as she stared at a confused Sakura who shrugged immediately. "Mr. Hatake! How was your trip?" She grew nervous when he didn't reply right away, waving her hands dramatically at Sakura who shook her head still, unable to be of any help. "Uh, well…"

"Wow, Shizune was right…You look absolutely amazing Sakura…" Genma nodded in approval as he appeared, stopping on the other side of Kakashi, hand still covering his eyes. He stared at him in momentary confusion before switching to Sakura once more, "Can I ask how much?"

"Ninety pounds," Sakura smiled genuinely, proud of her accomplishment. "I'm at one-hundred and thirty pounds."

"I thought women didn't reveal their weight…" Genma's sly, playful smile appeared as Sakura laughed.

"Only when they're not comfortable," Sakura smiled and nodded. It was true, at least for her, she never felt comfortable before revealing her weight, but now she felt great. Amazing at that. Damn proud to say she was only a hundred and thirty pounds and not the same woman she once had been at some time before.

Kakashi had to admit he was stunned. Stunned by the fact that the woman before him was Sakura, the same secretary he has had for nearly a year. And to think, she had changed her physical being within the months he and Genma were out of the city. Oh man, how things could change so quickly! So much for the president failing to hiring an attractive secretary. The one he had had become an absolutely gorgeous one at that! Oh why did these things just have to happen for Kakashi? He couldn't fathom the idea.

"Ah, Hatake Kakashi…" The voice of Tsunade caused everyone to do a one-eighty, facing the older woman, with long blonde, nearly white hair with warm smiles. Whether the smiles were real or not, were left to each their own. "Just the man I wanted to see… I expect you in my office within the next ten minutes."

Kakashi nodded in reply as Tsunade's hazel eyes focused intensely his way. The stare down seemed to illicit a type of fear in him…His hands slipped back into his pockets as he turned away slightly, the uneasy feeling growing greater with each passing second.

"And Sakura?"

"Yes?" Sakura replied calmly as she in turn met Tsunade's eyes, filled with the usual familiar warmth only ever directed her way.

"Work hard and stay strong. You're absolutely stunning." Tsunade added turning around and walking away, leaving a blushing Sakura with the others.

"She's right…Take it from an old geezer like me, if I was around your age and single, I'd be going after ya," Genma winked, pulling a toothpick seemingly out of nowhere and stuck it in his mouth. "But don't tell Shizune, she'll have my ass."

"Technically… I have your 'ass' anyways." Shizune had seemingly arrived out of thin air, surprising everyone as she laughed. "But you are a beauty Sakura. Listen to Tsunade and this old geezer." She stood next to Genma who threw an arm around her, kissing her on the forehead. Cheeks quickly reddened by the sweet gesture, her hand rested on his chest as she composed herself, "Now you…" Her eyes were directed at Genma, cheeks having returned to normalcy, "We didn't get to finish talking because you walked out after I said-"

"Ah, well!" Genma interrupted, swiftly turning Shizune and himself around toward her office, "We'll finish talking about it now then, how about that beautiful?"

Shizune sighed loudly as she was being led away. Men.

Sakura and Ino giggled as Genma walked away with Shizune, more than likely to keep himself out of the dog house. Unfortunately, the two had been left with the non-responsive CEO some feet away.

Said CEO had quickly concluded three things--One: his secretary wasn't new. Two: she was Sakura. And three: he may have just well been damned.

"What the fuck?" Kakashi hissed, surprising the girls who were currently huddle in front of Sakura's desk. In all honesty, it would have been much better if he had a new secretary. Too bad that wasn't the case as he turned to look at the women staring at him oddly. One of his arms raised up, shouting 'Why!' as he stared at the ceiling. Oh how he wish he could go after the very being who had decided to bring this 'curse' upon him.

Both Sakura and Ino's eyebrow rose at the CEO's action, both staring at one another before turning back to Kakashi. His hand had rose back to his forehead, fingers splayed across as he murmured unintelligible words.

"Shit," Kakashi muttered as he glanced at his watch. It read '4:45.' He better get to Tsunade's office within the next ninety seconds at best if he didn't want to suffer her wrath. "You," His finger pointed toward Ino, eyes widening substantially as he began, "I expect you elsewhere when I return. And you," His arm shifted to the right, landing on an equally eye widened Sakura, "I expect my papers are sorted, yes?" He watched as her head nodded frantically before he continued, "And I also would like a few minutes of your time before you leave for the evening."

Sakura and Ino nodded in unison, watching Kakashi disappear quickly from view. More than likely to please Tsunade and arrive at the impromptu meeting on time. Honestly, the woman was never pretty to deal with when angered. And she was certainly one to easily anger some days!

"Well, I'll meet you in the lobby when Kakashi is done talking with you." Ino rolled her eyes as she walked away, leaving Sakura alone for the time being.

Settled into her chair, she promptly placed her reading glasses in its case, thoughts jumping to everyone's words that had come her way. It only had been a couple days since she had attained her weight goal, and all in all, it was completely successful. She had gone down several sizes and was curvaceous in all the places she had hoped. Her chest was a nearly full B, small waist and hips just wider than her shoulders…It was just what she had wanted, minus the lot of attention she was getting.

To her, getting so much attention was quite abnormal and already now, being a little shy as is that didn't help at all. Definitely needed to work on taking the attention in stride along with being and feeling pretty. She still had work to make her emotional well being match up with her physical well being.

-

"Kakashi…" Tsunade murmured, reclining slightly on her large office chair. Hazel eyes stared intensely once more at the man. He looked awfully distracted, she noted as she hadn't caught his dark eyes quite yet.

"Yes, Tsunade?" Kakashi replied rather lazily as his eyes wandered her large, immaculate office. The window was wide open and curtains pulled aside, allowing the fresh spring air to permeate the office filtered air. The two doors behind her were slightly ajar, hiding the walk-in closet and personal bathroom. Several wooden shelves lined her wall, filled with books and binders surrounding the large wooden desk Tsunade currently sat at. Nothing was out of place it seemed, at least in Kakashi's eyes.

"Now perhaps you have an idea as to why I had gone to look for you after yours and Genma's arrival back…" Tsunade began, leaning forward on her desk, elbows planted on the surface.

"Not quite." Weight shifted from one leg to the other as he anticipated a likely lecture. Perhaps it may have been because he had decided to go with Genma last moment? Certainly he was CEO and not CMO, but he was one to never refuse a trip when Tsunade allowed him-and more than often times she did. The job was always done along with a few more intended extracurricular activities.

"You and I are not blind and there isn't any way you could have missed Sakura… I also know she has just somehow become your 'type." Open hands landed on the table, causing a noticeable 'slap' to ring throughout the room.

Kakashi's eyes immediately met Tsunade's, his questioning becoming more apparent with each passing second as he understood where she was indeed going with this conversation. "Of course I'm not blind…But I hardly believe I'd go and sleep with your grand niece of all people…" Even if she just happened to become a gorgeous woman while I was gone…Hn.

"Really?" Tsunade laughed lightly as Kakashi groaned in displeasure, remembering a moment of the past.

"I was twenty-four…And I didn't know she was related to you until after I got the job here." Kakashi added in defense.

Tsunade quickly waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't bother. She was an in-law…But," Her tone grew serious as she leaned further, "Touch her and you're dead. She's my blood and I care more than deeply about her. I had always known she was beautiful. And I know you too well. You've been forewarned. Dismissed," Tsunade said in all seriousness, shooing him away instantly and out her door.

Kakashi sighed as he closed the door tight behind him, eyes meeting a smirking Genma standing some feet away.

"You are fucked." Genma nodded as Kakashi stepped slowly toward him, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Ridiculous. I'll be fine. She's still Sakura," Kakashi was at least trying to convince himself of such a fact but wasn't sure if it would be successful. Beautiful woman flocked to him.

Or perhaps he flocked to beautiful woman. He wasn't so sure now that he took a moment to contemplate such. Too bad there wasn't enough time for that, though.

"Isn't that the problem itself? She isn't like the others…Nowhere anywhere near Ino from what I hear… She's just so… What's the word they use these days?"

"Hn."

"Not quite, but she's an exceptional woman with a good head…You know, aside from the anger. But! How much you want to bet?" Genma smiled slyly. There was no way Kakashi would be able to hold back for long, he knew better than that. A man was only as strong as his head… And sometimes, the other head spoke quite strongly compared to the logical one. It would become a difficult battle indeed.

"No," Kakashi said firmly as he walked passed a smirking Genma and toward the elevator. The hurried footsteps behind him merely stated that Genma wasn't quite finish yet and when the two got into the elevator, it was quite true.

"Cause you'll lose," Genma stated matter of factly, "And we both know this because you know she's coming to the wedding we set in July."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything you bastard." Kakashi growled.

"Think about it Kakashi, my wedding is on the beach," Genma waved his hand in the air, exaggerating the thoughts about the landscape as usual. "And we're going to be there for a good week and a half… It looks like she did it just in time for Summer…Sakura is bound to go swimming in the vast ocean sea at some point! Possibly in a bikini at that!" His arm had wrapped around Kakashi's shoulders by this point, shaking him all the while.

Damn him, Kakashi immediately thought, shrugging Genma's arm off quickly. He had a point again. Really, all Kakashi could hope was that his will to fight against this would win. Thankfully the elevator ride was short, thank the two story difference! He hurried toward his office, leaving Genma behind.

"You'll lose Kakashi! Only a matter of time!"

Ignoring Genma's words, he continued on his way, finding Sakura sitting quietly at her desk. At least she's still here, he figured. "Come with me," Kakashi demanded as he stepped into his office.

The echo of heels followed him as he sat in his office chair behind his desk. He settled into it, having not sat in it for so long, not quite realizing he missed the largely cushioned chair. "Close the door." Dark eyes settled on the rather petite looking woman before him as she shut the door and turned back toward him.

She seemed instantly occupied, her hands fiddling with one another, lip caught between her teeth. Nervous. Sakura was nervous and that itself struck Kakashi as odd. Definitely not the type of woman he would ever find nervous around him.

"Sakura…" Her name was little more than a whisper, enough to capture her attention and all her instantaneous nervous ticks to immediately stop.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm…not quite sure what to say other than, why?" He stared at Sakura, his expression quite blank as he took in the very sight of her.

"Why what…Sir?" Her hand rose to her neck, long slender fingers running down the exposed, pale skin stopping only as her fingers ghosted against the fabric's neckline.

It wasn't intentional, he knew that, but oh how difficult she was making this whole 'talk' even more difficult. The closer view had granted him a lovely view of her form; thinner and curvaceous. The beauty that was always truly Sakura perhaps. Something he had assumed she had somewhere within her.

"It's as if you've become like every other woman in the office…"

"Oh…" Sakura nearly laughed, but held it in. Originally she had thought she may have gotten in trouble by not sorting the papers out in a timely matter…Like before he had arrived, but that obviously wasn't the case. "We're talking about my physical appearance I see…"

Kakashi simply nodded, "Unless you have something else to say?"

"No, no. I-" She paused, "I just wanted to do something for myself. Is that so bad sir?"

Well…Hn… Kakashi shook his head. "No. It's not a bad thing. I'm just…surprised. We talked a couple times a week and yet you never mentioned a single thing. And to think, you've done this all in the time that I was doing business elsewhere. You look…stunning."

A perfectly plucked eyebrow arched high, "I think that if I were a typical woman of your preference, I would have fallen for that."

"Oh? I didn't realize I had such a preference…You see I am a man who likes-"

"Save it."

"Ah." He was starting to realize not much got by his assistant. "That must be why I keep you around." Kakashi smiled as Sakura rolled her eyes. Too bad he had indeed meant what he had said, but she was never the girl to let compliments be accepted…Or be foolish enough to hear his silly excuses.

"Making up excuses just so you get your cup of coffee and bagel every morning before you arrive."

"I beg to differ."

"Who are you kidding?"

Obviously no one… Kakashi shrugged. "I'll see you in the morning Sakura, you're dismissed."

"See you, Mr. Hatake." Sakura waved as she made her way out of his office. Quickly she grasped her bag and headed for the elevator. Slightly awkward.

On a good note, tonight was a friend's party and tomorrow was Friday. Free!

"Well, helloooo there beaut-er…beau…"

Sakura cringed. Yet again there was another, man trying to talk to her. Their breaths reeked of alcohol and she was surprised one hadn't toppled over with each step. This was always Ino's thing and not hers, and needless to say, was not at all enjoying this.

Honestly she was indeed tired of the random men and their drunken slurs that had appeared at Inuzuka Kiba's party. Friends or perhaps even co-workers, she wasn't sure. Where was Ino to take this fool away? Or someone to take her away?

So she simply acted as she often now did since the first man had attempted to chat her up and turned her nose the other way. She was here for Kiba and not for silly, drunken men trying to hit on her. Especially ones who thought they had to yell at the top of their lungs just to hear themselves over the music.

"Sakura," The deep, serious tone voice caused her to turn her head the previous way, back toward the drunken man. She was surprised to find instead steely, blue-grey eyes concentrated on her and the drunken man slurring behind him in utter confusion.

"H-hey I wa-" The man had quickly been interrupted by the other, merely raising his hand and silencing him.

"Neji," Sakura smiled as she felt his hand land softly on the small of her back, leading her away from the fool. "Thank you," Sakura whispered.

Neji smiled, nodding in reply as the two took the few steps needed to join the group of familiar faces. His hand had slowly shifted from her back as they arrived, instead now slipping around the waist of a slightly pink faced Tenten.

"Thank you, you're the best," Tenten smiled as she stood taller, placing a kiss on Neji's cheek.

A small amount of colored crept up Neji's cheeks, still embarrassed by the slightest affection from his fiancée still.

"Yeah, thank you again Neji." Sakura smiled as Neji nodded once more.

"It's not a problem. You're a friend and we always help…Even if it means saving you from the grasps of drunken men." Neji laughed lightly as the others joined.

"Yeah…" The man standing to the right of Tenten--Sakura's left--rubbed the back of his neck not so innocently, "These guys are from work and are not the best to be around when drunk. I'm sorry, Sakura…But you are pretty hot."

Sakura smiled, although a bit embarrassed and wanting to resist laughing at the very way Kiba had used his words. Kiba was Kiba still, ever a man of twenty-four more than often, nearly always, acting younger than that. Scraggly brown hair stood atop his head, sticking in nearly every direction possible and only would it add to his incredibly handsome, boyish charm.

"Thank you…Kiba." Sakura smiled as Kiba in turned grinned quite happily.

"Ohmygosh!" Ino exclaimed, stumbling into Sakura roughly who in turn had to grab onto Neji to balance out the unexpected added person. "Didjaa kno-Ooh, Sakura tha-that gu-"

Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry Neji."

Neji simply shook his head as he pulled Sakura into a better position…One where Ino no longer clung to Sakura and she was able to stand on her own two feet. Ino had let go, instead standing in the very spot Sakura had previously stood, staring with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Ino?" Kiba snapped his fingers several times in front of her dull looking eyes, receiving only a slight eye adjustment fixing his way instead.

The man beside Kiba clicked his tongue in annoyance, "How troublesome."

"Shut it Shikamaru!" Ino yelled in response, shoving the man who held no resistance. He simply took a few steps back and sighed as Ino seemed to grasp the front of his shirt tightly to keep herself from falling. She let go quickly though, turning around and walked away.

Lazily, Shikamaru shuffled back toward the others, groaning in a bit of displeasure at the recent event. With the circle closed off once more, every single person looked around and shook their head.

"So she'll pass out in ten minutes, who wants to take her home for me?" Sakura grimaced. This was a normal event, needless to say. Ino never knew when to stop and thankfully, generally ended up in one of the guys carrying Ino to the car and driving her back to their shared apartment.

"I did it last time," Shikamaru nodded. "So I'm not doing it this round."

"I was with you," Choji added, stuffing his face with the bag of chips he held.

"I did it the time before!" Kiba nearly shouted.

"I the time before…It would be Lee's turn if he were here tonight…" Neji murmured, glancing around the large living room of Kiba's home.

"I suppose it's my turn tonight…" The man standing on Sakura's left said in a bit of disdain. He tugged at the upturn collar of his polo, exposing the smooth, pale white skin of his neck and readjusted his sunglasses resting atop his bushy brown hair.

"She'll probably wonder why she's over six feet about the ground once you throw her on your shoulder though. Maybe she'll freak out!" Kiba added.

"Kiba…I-" Sakura paused, quite unsure what Kiba was trying to get at by saying such. Instead, she turned to her left only to come to face with an arm, well aware that the man beside her was a foot taller than her naturally, if it weren't for her two inch heels. Nonetheless, she had to look up at the man and smiled. "Never mind… but thank you, Shino. I appreciate it."

"You are quite welcome Sakura." Shino smiled lightly, "Wouldn't be very good friends if one were to leave her in such a defenseless state."

"Yeah…" Sakura sighed, ever thankful that her friends were so amazing after all these years. "It just sucks we have to work tomorrow…"

"Oh!" Tenten exclaimed as Ino's shrill, drunken laughter rang throughout the room before stopping just as quickly. Her nose scrunched up as her hand rose, pointing behind Sakura and Shino. "She just passed out, you better go get her."

"Ah…" Shino had turned quickly, heading for the blonde beauty currently passed out on a chair nearby.

"Let me help!" Kiba shouted, following Shino in the process.

"Oh jeez… So I'll see you guys later then," Sakura waved quickly nearly running toward the men.

Shino had reached her quickly, bending low to pick her up as Kiba helped place her comfortably over his shoulder.

The three able bodies plus one held over the tallest one's shoulders had made it outside quickly, heading toward the navy blue Civic Si sedan. Sakura clicked the unlock button, opening the passenger side door immediately as Shino bent down and brought Ino car level while Kiba carefully help ease her in.

"I'll meet you at the complex." Shino nodded as he stood up.

"Too bad it's not Friday, otherwise we'd throw her in the spare bedroom." Kiba shrugged as he closed the passenger side door.

Sakura braced herself on the driver's car seat as she buckled Ino in place. She crawled backwards, standing up and looked over the roof of the car, "Seriously I'd just stay with her here like before…But it's not Friday," Sakura grimaced.

"Yeah…" Kiba shrugged once more. "Well, I should get back in there, I'll see you two later." Kiba waved as he took a few steps backwards, before turning around entirely and headed back toward his home.

"Are you sure this won't be too much trouble Shino?" It just seemed such a bother to have someone carry her up the building. If only Sakura and Ino had lived in the first few floors instead of the twelfth floor would she had been more willing to attempt such a trek. Sure, thank the elevators, but she wasn't sure she'd make it all the way in the end.

"No, it's no problem. Your complex is across the street from mine, remember?" Shino smiled, his dimples making a rare appearance.

Sakura blushed lightly. The man was certainly handsome and even more so when he graced the world with a smile and dimples. "Right, thank you so much. I'll see you there then?"

"Absolutely."

Sakura dropped herself back into the driver's seat, watching as Shino turned around and headed for the parked black motorcycle. She had nearly forgotten his choice of transportation just so happened to be a motorcycle… A Kawasaki Ninja ZX. As to what any of it meant, Sakura had no clue, but quickly understood as to why he wore a black and white jacket. A leather motorbike jacket, she guessed. Sakura quickly shook her head, reminding herself she was suppose to be going home. She buckled herself in and turned the motor on, driving off as she heard the roar of Shino's motorcycle coming to life.

The apartment building came into view fifteen minutes later, as well as an open parking spot in front of it. Lucky! Immediately, she slid into said spot and parked with relative ease. She could see Shino standing on the sidewalk, waving as she put the car in park and turned the engine off.

Shino opened the passenger side door as Sakura got out of the driver's side, unbuckling Ino and talking softly. "Ino…Ino, are you aware?"

Ino's head lolled side to side, murmuring unintelligible words as Shino and Sakura looked at each other oddly and shrugged.

"She's far gone…" Sakura whispered causing Shino to chuckle. She watched as he slipped an arm beneath Ino's legs and the other behind her neck, pulling her slowly out of the car and stood up slowly as he adjusted to the extra weight. "Doing ok?"

"Yeah, I think we're fine." With Ino in his arms, he turned around and took a few steps, allowing Sakura to shut the door and place the alarm on. "I'm sorry, do you mind getting the door?"

"Are you kidding?" Sakura rambled out loud, heading for the door. Who would mind such a gentleman willing to carry up her drunk best friend to their apartment? Sakura certainly didn't!

"Drunk?" The security guard asked, watching the two plus one unconscious blonde make their way past the desk.

"Indeed," Sakura replied, slightly annoyed as they made their way toward the elevator. A delicate finger pushed a button on the wall, requesting the elevator to come to lobby level. The elevator 'dinged,' doors opening allowing them entrance. She quickly pressed the button labeled '12' and waited for the doors to close and the elevator to move.

A groan escaped the blonde woman as the elevator doors closed, feet beginning to kick as Ino murmured words angrily. She began to flail more violently within seconds, Shino quickly letting his arm slip from beneath her legs and allowing her to wobble on two feet.

"Ino…" Sakura's hand rose to her cheek as she stared at the woman, eyelids fighting to stay open. It was clearly a losing battle as she passed out once more, nearly falling to the floor in a heap if it hadn't been for Shino holding on. Quickly he had thrown Ino over his shoulder instead; typical fireman's carry, just as the elevator doors dinged once more and opened.

"Ladies first."

Sakura smiled, amused that even in such a predicament, Shino was ever a gentleman as he always had been. Upon exiting the elevator, Sakura made a left with Shino's heavier footsteps following behind her. "Here we are," Sakura murmured, sticking her key into the doorknob of '1205.' It was quickly unlocked and closed, with the three inside the large apartment of Ino and Sakura.

"Bedroom?"

"This way." Sakura wasted little time as she walked through the living room into the hallway, opening the door on the right. "Just put her on her bed. Hopefully she'll be all right."

"Pssssh! I'l-I'll be mo-more than alllllllllllllriiii--Ni…ce ass." Ino drunkenly muttered, before sloppily slapping the 'nice ass."

Shino stilled, head cocked. Honestly, quite perplexed by the unexpected slap to his now dubbed 'nice ass,' but decided just not to bother. Some people are pleasant drunks. Others not so much.

"Did she just…?"

He cleared his throat as he replied, "Yes…" He sat Ino down, rump first before rolling the rest of her body off his shoulder, hand bracing her head and neck as he laid her down.

"I've got it." Sakura quickly took Shino's spot, removing Ino's heels and throwing her feet onto the mattress, covering her with a thin blanket. She shooed Shino and herself out, closing the door and made way for the living room. "Thank you Shino. Honestly, I don't think I would have made it trying to get her here."

"It's not a problem Sakura, really. I should get going though, we both have early mornings…Although mine won't be as troubling as yours is I assume." Shino smiled sympathetically.

Sakura nodded in despair. Indeed it was true, she was likely to have one hell of a morning with an irritable, hung over blonde. "Well, thank you again Shino," Sakura said once more as the two moved toward the front door.

Shino had opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. "It's no problem, have a good night Sakura…By the way, you are quite beautiful, you know. " He waved a goodbye, making his way back toward the elevator.

The apples of her cheeks turned a deep red, "Good night Shino!" Sakura nearly shouted as she stuck her head out the doorway and waved. Shino glanced over his shoulder, hand raised and a smile in place, turning back around just as quickly.

The front door was shut and locked with Sakura sighing in relief. Time to get ready to sleep. And with that thought in mind, Sakura headed for the bathroom to shower for the night.

* * *

_TBC: Ch.5_


	5. Friday: The Brusque and the Imbecile

Well, I had meant to get this chapter out early, but I had run into a few problems like, my adapter for my laptop dying for example...And so I didn't have access to my laptop for a week or more. Then there was of course school and work. These last couple months have been awfully busy, but I'll certainly try my best to keep this consistent, but there are no promises.

And as always, something to address: I DO in fact, realize how this scenario in real life would not play out as well as it does in this. That's why this itself is FANFICTION. Something easily manipulated by the author to his/hers own ideas. It isn't like I'm going to question why or how people can write about those who heal with their hands, summoning speaking animals from another world or much more of that from the Naruto world.

This isn't meant to spark an argument of sorts, but merely a means to make a point. I will respect you as much as you respect me. Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"How about a round in the office like we use to?…" She had taken the time to push his rolling chair back, allowing herself the room to straddle his muscled thighs as her hands settled on the head of the chair.

"Hmm, well… I wouldn't mind I suppose," A devious smiled appeared on his lips as he stared into light blue eyes. They still held a mischievous glint to them he realized as her hand traveled backwards, opening a drawer and pulling out a condom, her eyes never leaving his. The package was placed between her teeth as her hand went down to his pants, undoing the button and zipper with ease. "Is that why you wore such a little skirt, eh, Hania?"

-

"Here, those are for Mr. Hatake." The files she held were thrown on top of Sakura's desk, stopping before Sakura as her arms crossed beneath her ample chest. Tired, blue eyes focused on Sakura who rose an eyebrow in response.

"Well, I see _someone_ hasn't quite recovered," Sakura murmured in disdain, picking up the files and placing the ones that slipped out back in place. Quickly she stood up, tapping the bottom of the files on her desk to straighten the papers out and held on tightly. "Lunch?"

"Of course! Now hurry so we can go," Ino shooed, gesturing Sakura toward Kakashi's office door only a few steps away.

"Calm down Ino. You're so impatient," Sakura chided as she made her way quickly toward Kakashi's office. Her hand landed on the door handle, turning and pushing the door open as she began, "Mr. Haa-Oh my god!" Wide, jade eyes stared at the scene before her, noticing how the woman that had walked in earlier for a meeting was bent on the desk. Skirt hiked up to her waist, lip caught between her teeth as the desk continued to rattle with each pound she was given from the CEO. One last hard thrust had Kakashi grunting in a greatly pleasured filled euphoria, before having finally actually registered Sakura's voice.

Stunned, the files were quickly thrown on the chair nearby as Sakura made haste, shutting the door behind her and nearly running into a surprised looking Ino. She was just able to hear her name being called as she grasped Ino's arm, quickly ignoring it and continuing on her way.

"Wha-whoa!" Ino, unable to finish her sentences was abruptly pulled by Sakura who quickly lead her toward the elevator. Sakura grew impatient for the ten seconds to pass as the doors finally opened, nearly throwing Ino into the space and following after, thankful that the door had closed seconds after. This wasn't exactly the way she wanted to start her lunch…Or week for that matter. Nor did she want to see her boss in such a state. Oh why couldn't have things been a _tad_ bit different?

"Jeez! What was that? I have a headache you know!" Ino began to whine, fingers rubbing her left temple. She blinked a few times before noticing Sakura's slightly panicked face. Her eyes were wide and her breathing shallow. "Spill it forehead," Ino demanded as the doors closed and Sakura's named echoed once more through the corridor.

-

_Only forty five minutes until I'm free!_ Sakura couldn't wait considering how the day had been. Of course she hadn't intended on walking in on Mr. Hatake and his old assistant doing something completely scandalous in the office. Nor had she enjoyed having to explain everything to Ino on their way to lunch.

"_Wow, really? Did you see how big he was!" Ino exclaimed quite loudly._

"_Ino!" Sakura chided, hand releasing the steering wheel momentarily to slap her on the knee. Thankfully the windows were up, otherwise Sakura wouldn't be too happy getting stared at by the other drivers or passengers._

_Ino simply grinned, having seemingly recovered at the news of the 'accidental walk in.'_

"_No I didn't, but that was terrible! I couldn't believe it. It really is true he slept with his old secretaries before you and I were hired!"_

"_Of course! Our CEO is quite handsome after all!" Ino giggled, noticing how Sakura seem to roll her eyes at her words. "What? You don't think so?"_

Ino would ask such a question and more had Sakura listened and answered any longer. And of course, straight to the point about declaring the CEO _'quite handsome.'_ However, Sakura had quickly ignored the last question. That was simply a path she hadn't wanted to go down…Or think about for too long.

Besides, there was another matter that irked Sakura more… That the man had even bothered to call her afterwards. Embarrassed much?

Perhaps. Sakura sighed, the office phone beeped, alerting that a call was incoming from somewhere within the office building. She quickly picked up the receiver, "Hatake's office, Sakura speaking."

"Hey Sakura," The familiar voice of a Akimichi Choji, head of security filled the line. "I've got… Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke out front here. Something about a meeting with Mr. Hatake. I see he's got a meeting booked as of now, but there are no names listed unfortunately. Anything you can confirm?"

Sakura groaned aloud as Choji's voice dropped lower, just about a whisper.

"The jock from high school…And class clown."

"I know…" Sakura sighed, "Send them up."

"Yes, ma'am," Choji said in his normal voice-which was a bit overbearing- and had hung up as Sakura did the same.

The two were here and there wasn't much else Sakura could do about it except deal with them…And she wasn't quite looking forward to that. How could anyone look forward to that?

On a side note, it was weird that she realized there were several high school friends working with her in the office building and even more so now that two more had just arrived. The popular jock and his idiotic friend at that. One could only pray that things would turn out okay to some extent.

-

"Idiot. He went to high school with us."

"Oh, well that makes sense. Was wondering why he was so familiar, thanks bastard." A large hand raked through his spiky, golden blond hair as the two men stepped out of the elevator. "Right, right?"

The other man simply nodded, his onyx eyes affixed that way as he turned, walking toward the designated area. '_Walk past the rows of desk and racks of clothing, you'll see a woman with red hair. Speak to her first.'_ He remembered the words of the security guard, finally seeing a desk come into view. It was indeed, occupied by a woman, hair a light shade of red, but another woman stood nearby, blonde hair tied up in a long ponytail. More familiarities it seemed.

"Look," Sakura whispered as her eyes noticed the blond and brunette making their way toward her desk. Ino had promptly turned around, nearly squealing as she saw the two.

"Sasuke!" Ino's shrill voice filled the area quickly.

The shrill voice surprised the men, but both continued walking slowly toward the desk. Dark, calculating eyes took in the scene as he felt his 'bubble' being invaded by his blond friend.

"Isn't that the girl who was totally obsessed with you in high school?" The blonds' hand rested on his left cheek, whispering sideways to the brunette as he 'hn' in response.

"Naruto…" Ino's voice had quickly become irritated as she stared at the other.

"Ino," The brunette man named Sasuke muttered as he stalked past her toward Sakura's desk. His hands immediately rested on the surface as he stared at her intently. "Mr. Hatake." It was more of a demand if anything and one the lot of women in the world would enjoy just for the mere fact that the man was handsome. Sakura however, wasn't one of those women.

She eyed him with a bit of disgust, "Have patience." The man hadn't changed apparently. How unfortunate.

"Haruno Sakura?" Naruto inquired, sidestepping Ino quickly as he made his way to the left side of Sasuke. Had to be careful as one could never be sure about the temper of a woman.

"Naruto," Sakura smiled half heartedly as she stood up.

"Wow! You're so small!"

"Ah…" Sakura laughed nervously. Naruto had never been one for subtlety before and it was quite apparent it still didn't apply. Couldn't be help she guessed.

"I mean-" His hands rose, widening horizontally, trying not to use words. More than likely attempting to avoid offending a woman in such a sensitive matter. "But now! You're…" His hands closed the space, leaving only an inch or two to display his meaning, "Tiny!"

Sakura nodded as she made her way to the office door, "Yes, yes. I know." Her middle knuckles rapped against the wooden door as she called out, "Mr. Hatake?"

"Come in," His muffle voiced came through, giving Sakura the approval to open the door. Her head popped through as she glanced at the man, sitting at his desk eyes affixed her way, placing the book he held pages down. Him and that damned book.

The first few buttons of his white dress shirt were unbuttoned still, Sakura noted, hair quite disheveled compared to the usual. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are here to see you sir."

"Send them in I guess…" His eyes concentrated on the door widening, showing Sakura in something she had never worn before he noticed. Black shorts stopped midway on long legs, paired with an olive green knit top, billowing outwards and over. Hair was let loose, covering the sides of her face and the back of her shoulders. The simplicity of her beauty made him regret his earlier action even more so.

The blond man appeared first through the doorway…_Obviously Naruto_. Bronze skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. Built a bit more heavily in the shoulders and arms, a man of mass of strength standing at a mere six foot. The epitome of a highly sought after man before and still now these days. Kakashi rubbed his chin as he waiting for the other to appear.

"Thank you, Sakura," Naruto said politely, sitting himself on the nearest, available chair.

The dark haired man followed, more than likely to be _Sasuke_. Not quite as tall as Naruto, and not at all built like his friend either. Oddly, he reminded Kakashi of himself. Being long and lean at five foot nine, maybe ten, with not as much power, but a quite of bit of speed. He noticed that the man had paused in the doorway, onyx eyes focused on Sakura, who stared back at him incredulously.

"Isn't it nice to be pretty for once?" Words of a jerk escaped the baritone voice of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura gaped at the man in disbelief. Nearly unable to believe the nerve of the man who currently smirked her way. He certainly had no right to define what was 'pretty' and what wasn't. One's personality mattered more than a physical appearance and just because she wasn't physically the same any longer, didn't mean she thought herself better. Certainly, improving her mentality was important than just improving her body to attract men she had always known wouldn't be good for her. It was supposedly an added benefit according to Ino, but Sakura wasn't quick to agree.

Angrily, Sakura's hand rose, shoving Sasuke squarely in the chest and pushing his body backwards. His head and back met the doorframe quite roughly, making the noise of bone to metal apparent. "Jerk!" Sakura huffed and walked away.

Kakashi had to stare in amusement, surprised by her reaction. He understood her reasoning and the fact that the man hadn't really changed as he himself had tried to reassure Sakura of.

"You deserved that bastard," Naruto muttered, shaking his head as Sasuke sat himself next to him.

He rubbed the back of his head, wincing at the pain that had accompanied the shove. _What a feisty woman! _He was certainly going to enjoy his time at _Finest_, poking and irritating the woman.

"Nice to know that you'll get along with my secretary," Kakashi murmured plainly. "Sakura!" He had called her name out yet again today, hopefully she would return.

"Yes, Mr. Hatake?" Sakura had quickly reappeared in the doorway, obviously unperturbed by the man who sat across from him. Although, she had experienced worse for the day so this must mean very little. At least perhaps compared to such.

"Apologize Uchiha. I will not have a model insult my secretary on _any_ terms," Kakashi demanded as he stared at the model and then at Sakura.

"Save it. I'm a big girl and I don't let the words of a jerk affect the rest of my day…But there have been known to be exceptions…Kakashi." The incredulous look previously guided toward the Uchiha had now been shifted back to Hatake. He definitely deserved it.

"Ah, well…" Kakashi paused, glancing at the watch wrapped around his left wrist: '4:30' it read. "Please stay after, I'd still like to speak with you about the earlier events."

"Yes, sir…" Jade eyes rolled upwards, immediately leaving the doorway and closed the door shut. _Some CEO…_Sakura thought, settling herself back into her chair. And so much for leaving by five o'clock on a Friday.

-

"Tch." The annoying grunt of sort wavered through the opening of Kakashi's door, the source of the noise making his appearance.

"You're awfully moodier than usual. Is something the matter there, eh bastard?" Naruto nudged Sasuke in the arm as he too, exited Kakashi's office.

"The shoot is on Wednesday, make sure you arrive on time and see Sakura immediately at that. She'll have the info for you two. I'll drop by at some point during the shoot." Kakashi appeared at the doorway, appearing a little worse for wear as the day had progressed.

Sakura sighed as she stared at the three men, quite perturbed by how long their meeting had gone. It was a little past five thirty now and Sakura was certainly ready to leave if it hadn't been for Kakashi asking her wait.

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed, hand reaching out.

Kakashi shook Naruto's hand, then smiling half-heartedly as he shook Sasuke's. With the time spent with him in the office, he wasn't sure how things would be for the month or two they would be here. Sakura wasn't likely to put up with the man, but the man himself was more than likely to poke fun at her. Kakashi had done that to a few women in the past, having caught his attention in the way of being ignored. And when ignored by a beautiful woman, he loved the challenge of trying to get her attention. That was likely what Sasuke was going to do with Sakura, he just knew. _Sakura…_ "Sakura."

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, overtaking Kakashi's quiet voice. "We've got to catch up one of these days! You can even see Hinata, do you remember her?" The excitement within him brewed strong as he stood in front of Sakura, nearly overtaking her vision entirely.

"Hyuga Hinata? Neji's cousin?" Sakura questioned as she thought about the name. Again, she had to resort back to the memories of high school, the image of a very shy, curvaceous woman came to her mind. They were the same height, Hinata being the thinner one and a dancer at that. The long, dark nearly blue colored hair reached mid-back, eyes of the lightest grey and her skin even paler than she herself. The two were friends, having had classes together throughout the years, but losing touch some time after graduation. Not at all surprised by such though, it happens. "I do remember her, what about her?"

"She's my fiancée."

Well, that wasn't quite what Sakura had been expecting honestly. "Really?" Sakura questioned with a confused look. A boisterous man and a shy woman certainly weren't what people would see as the 'best' couple…but opposites do attract.

So it seemed.

He scratched the back of his head, chuckling all the while, "I know, not who you would have thought I'd fall in love with, right?"

"Right…" _I didn't think _anyone_ would be able to tame you for that matter. _

"So how about it?"

"Sure, I'll let you know when I'm available, I've got your number after all…" Her fingernail tapped against the wooden desk, making her point.

"Awesome. Well, I'll see you later then, I've got a dinner date with my beauty. See you later Sasuke," Naruto waved as he seemed to nearly run, disappearing quickly behind the corner and entirely out of seeing and hearing view.

"See you Wednesday," Sasuke simply murmured as he too, walked off. His speed had been much more slower compared to that of Naruto, along with an added calculating look over his shoulder toward Sakura…Who failed to notice as she walked into Kakashi's office.

Sakura shut the door behind her, leaning against it as she stared at the man. His eyes were slightly troubled as he stared her way, hands set against the desk as he braced himself on the edge.

"Sakura…"

"Just lock your door next time."

His eyes grew wide at her words, "Sorry?" In all reality, he had been expecting an outburst. An _angry_ outburst stating how disgusted she had been by his actions and found him completely despicable. _Or…No, no. Bad thought._

"I know why Tsunade hired me originally," Sakura blew the tendrils of hair out and away from her eyes. "Everyone knows I'm not your type of woman so it was _very_ unlikely that you would even sleep with me. I knew she was one of your old assistants, secretary. Whichever and I don't care honestly. I won't report this because that's just pointless."

To Kakashi, her voice seemed monotone, nearly robotic. Perhaps having repeated it in her head continuously as she waited for the meeting to end. Yet she was so calm about it all…_Just lock your door next time._

"That's not why-"

"No excuse needed Mr. Hatake."

Perhaps he used his entirely line of excuses for the week…"I'm sorry either way Sakura," He exhaled loudly, having held his breath when she had said what she felt was needed. And, without a doubt, bothered that she had walked in on such a scene.

And her not being his type of woman had obviously changed.

"I get it, sir. Honestly."

He could hear the irritation in her voice, standing with her arms crossed and not at all focused on him. Annoyed. Very annoyed.

"No I don't think you quite do Sakura. I'm apologizing because it wasn't suppose to happen. And it will not happen _here_ again."

"What's done is done sir, it's fine. Nothing to worry about."

Well, this was obviously getting the two nowhere and in a sense, she was right. "All right then… I suppose you're dismissed for the evening. Have a good weekend Sakura."

"Thanks," Sakura murmured, leaving his office quickly. She was glad it didn't take any longer.

--

Sundays…The last day of a lovely weekend…The day before a Monday workday. Sakura certainly deemed the day as a love/hate sort of thing. Currently she sat on her balcony, sitting in a cushioned chair, legs propped up on the nearby ottoman. The coffee mug she held was warm, having let it rest after being freshly brewed and poured, sipping it lightly.

Ino's giggles could be heard before she even opened the sliding glass door, stepping out onto the balcony where Sakura _had_ been enjoying her quiet moment. "Thank you _so_ much Shino, I really appreciated it. I know, I just didn't get to tell you and really, I'm thankful."

Sakura glared at her friend in annoyance as she sat herself down on the chair nearby, phone glued to her ear. So much for enjoying a quiet moment.

"Why yes we are on the balcony…Oh? Sakura, look!" Ino pointed toward the apartment complex across. "Yes, I can see you waving! I'm waving back, see?" Ino waved excitedly, sitting up off the chair.

Sakura could see where Ino had pointed, seeing a man with bushy hair and without a shirt, waving their way. Guessing it to be Shino, Sakura waved back and then went back to drinking her coffee in hand. Give it to Ino to do what she was currently doing and disrupting a moment of peace.

"Okay…Okay, I'll see you later then. Bye Shino," Ino giggled, clicking the phone off and sat it on the table nearby. "He's pretty hot without his shirt."

Sakura turned her head to the left, staring at Ino disapprovingly. "You think any man without a shirt on as 'hot' Ino."

"That's not entirely true. I just happen to like men shirtless then they are in shape…And well endowed."

Her eyes held the mischievous glint that Sakura often associated with Ino. Give it to Ino as well to be blunt and to the point.

"You're such a whore," Sakura laughed lightly. "Why are you roommates with a virgin?"

"Because you're my best friend. I don't care if you're a virgin and you should know that."

"I wasn't serious."

"I know, but I want _you_ to know that."

"Hmm…" Sakura turned back toward the buildings and the blue sky, thinking about her words. A virgin by choice--and another factor or two--at the age of twenty-four, living with her best friend who hasn't been a virgin since the age of sixteen. Sometimes Sakura found it odd that it had become this way, but other times, she was glad.

She wanted love just like everyone else in the world, but she also wanted sex to be more than _just_ sex. Something nearly a fairytale, but not quite. Even Sakura knew that wasn't completely possible, but it wouldn't hurt to try and find 'Prince Charming.'

"And you're not naïve about things, even if you _haven't_ experienced all the things I have…"

That was a bit random in Sakura's opinion, glancing over at Ino once more. Her eyes hadn't shifted from Shino's building since and made Sakura unsure.

Sure she had refused the idea of sex and yes, she hadn't been in a relationship for quite some time. But she knew how the world worked--at least for the most part. Sakura had observed the many times she had been out with Ino when a man and his friend would join their table. His friend trying to chat her up so he could chat Ino up. Often times, it worked for Ino…As for Sakura, she wouldn't even bother. There were better places to meet people aside from bars or clubs. At least for the type of man Sakura wanted at some point anyways.

-

Her hand rose in attempt to stifle the large yawn currently wanting to escape the unconfined mouth of Haruno Sakura. She wiped at the corners of her eyes, feeling the little bit of tears emerging from the strong yawn.

It was _so_ boring and it was only one thirty in the afternoon! There wasn't much to do aside from taking the phone calls and making sure the appointments were still kept for the next week or three. And perhaps whatever Kakashi wanted or needed, but that wasn't a whole lot at the moment.

That may be thanks to the pretty feisty redhead currently sitting in his office as she tried to persuade him in giving her info about certain lines and magazines. Not that it was any of her business, so it was very unlikely she would get anything of such out of him. As for _other_ things…Well!

The door leading to Kakashi's office swung open, with Kakashi standing backside to the front of the door, arm outstretched. "No Karin. That's final."

Sakura had to stifle her giggle. The irritation was quite apparent within his monotone voice. Although, perhaps that may have been because she had been working with him so long that she was able to pick it up…But still.

"But I-!" Karin began, stepping partially out of the office, beginning-or perhaps still-protesting.

"No. Please go. Now. Unless you prefer on meeting with Tsunade herself?"

Sakura's eyes rose in surprise on that one. If he pulled that line, then that meant he was pretty damn serious and wasn't willing to deal with the matter any longer.

"No, no! I'll go. Hmph!" Karin immediately marched off in frustration, disappearing quickly around the corner. More than likely headed toward the elevator and back to her desk a couple floors down.

Well, that's w hat one had to hoped…And more than likely Kakashi as well.

His hand swept across his face, exhaling loudly after finally finishing deal with the unrelenting redhead. Karin was always a pain whenever he happened to be 'blessed' to have a chat with her. It was more like hell if anything…but she was gone now and that was all that really mattered.

He rubbed the back of his neck roughly, soothing out the kinks and popping the bones in his neck. That always made him feel a little better.

"Ew."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose in question, eyes turned toward his assistant sitting at her desk with her face scrunched up in disgust.

"That's not good for your bones."

"Karin isn't good for my bones," Kakashi murmured in reply, left arm raising upwards, unbuttoning the cuff.

"True…" Sakura had to agree. Standing up, she walked the few steps toward her boss, hands grasping his now unbuttoned cuff and began to fold it up his forearm neatly. It oddly irked her whenever he would fold his cuffs up rather sloppily when it could be done so neatly.

It didn't bother him before when she would fold his cuffs for him in the past, but now things seemed a bit different. She was still Sakura, his assistant, but she wasn't the same Sakura that had come so long ago. Or quite the same as the one who he had come back to a few days ago.

Unable to help himself, he chuckled as she let his arm drop and looked at him expectantly. "Demanding without words," he added, lifting his right arm toward his ever insistent assistant.

"I try." Her fingers worked to undo the button, folding the cuff back up his forearm. She always did three full folds, which included the initial fold and ended mid-forearm. Meticulous about anything and everything.

"Thank you." With his other arm now free, his hands slipped into his pants pockets, watching as she smiled in return.

He hated himself at the moment because of her. Certainly because he couldn't help it.

"You don't have to stay today. There's not much else to do, so if you want, feel free to go."

Sakura's eyes widened. Very rarely had Mr. Hatake _ever_ let her go home early and this was a chance she was indeed going to take.

"I know you took your lunch forty-five minutes ago, but you've done what I've asked for the day. And there's nothing else to do until tomorrow, feel free to go home. Relax, whatever you do."

Sakura simply rolled her eyes. With getting out early, she'd rather go to the gym and get her workout in for the day instead. "If by relaxing you mean the gym, then yes I'll be sure to do that."

_The gym. No wonder she looks as well as she does still._

It was hard not to notice how she had a bit of muscle definition along her arms, but was still completely feminine. Still Haruno Sakura. His assistant.

And ever as bit as intriguing.

"You're a bit of a gym addict, Sakura."

"I just want to keep up my regiment, sir." _No one but myself really will keep myself in shape._

"Alright, well…have a good day then. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

Sakura tried her hard to stifle a laugh. Bright and early? Please! Who was he kidding? It certainly wasn't her!

"What?" His head cocked as he watched her eyes widen again, hand clamped over her mouth holding her laughter in.

"Bright and early? Seeing you at ten isn't bright and early. At least not to everyone else in this office."

His eyes drooped. Of course, why else would she be trying to hold her laughter in?…Not that anyone under the age of thirty knew why he was always late and not that he was going to hold it to him. Just everyone else older knew and understood and of course, respected it so.

Perhaps in due time she would find out why. Perhaps.

Kakashi sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura."

Sakura nodded, turning around and headed to her desk, leaning over as she typed into her computer. Likely clocking out while unintentionally giving him a rather nice view of her behind.

…_Nice ass. Wait! No. Bad._ He mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Hatake!" Sakura waved as she walked away, purse in hand as she dug for her keys.

Kakashi's hand rose as she turned back around, disappearing around the corner.

_She looked really nice today._

"Damn!" Kakashi muttered out loud, actually slapping himself in the forehead. "Ow…" Sadly, the slap hurt himself a little more than he had honestly expected.

How long was this going to continue?

-

_Run, run, run Sakura!_ She mentally pushed herself to help her finish the last quarter mile. Today's treadmill run included just a mile, but raised at an angle. The bit of elevator made it a little more difficult, but she was enjoying it oddly enough. Even if it was more work.

The machine beeped, alerting Sakura that she had reached her mile mark. Her hand began to slow the speed, bringing down the treadmill back to ground level. Now would be the time she would slow her heart rate and breathing, going from speed walking to her normal pace slowly.

She was breathing a little steadier, breaths not as deep. Her heart rate slowed, nearly normal and so decided to stop the treadmill entirely. The sweat was wiped off her forehead, squirting water into her mouth as she made her way to the locker room.

It was the time to snack as she made her way home. She needed a shower and then an actual meal and her day would nearly be done. Well, sort of anyways.

Until tomorrow that was.

* * *

_TBC._


	6. The Photoshoot & Playful Banter

It's a tad bit late, sorry. My birthday just passed and finals are in the next week. And then holidays. I can't make any promises on the next few updates.  
Hiatus may occur, I'll try not to though. Just lacking some inspiration to keep this going. Anyways, enjoy and have a safe holiday/new year!  
Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Did you e-mail Iruka?"

Sakura swiveled in her chair toward her boss's doorway, "Of course."

"…Did he reply?" Slowly he sipped his coffee as he waited for her reply. Last minute preparations were a pain in the ass Kakashi realized, but of course, things had to be done.

…By Sakura of course. It wasn't a wonder he loved having assistants after all!

"Yes, of course." _Duh. Is there a reason why he wouldn't have?_

"…And what did he say?"

"That he would arrive by 9:30AM tomorrow at the latest."

"Hn…" With that, he quickly turned around, shutting the door behind him.

Sakura stared at the closed door with hatred. How the man irked her!

--

The moment Sakura placed her sunglasses on top of her head, she nearly regretted it. The sun was overhead and quite bright, causing her eyes to shut tight. She groaned in irritation, bringing her sunglasses back down into place as she slowly walked toward the long, company trailer parked beside the curb.

At least the ocean air and view was nice.

She founder herself under two white fabricated gazebos had been placed in front of the trailer. Each giving temporary shade as well as a place to safely house tables filled with much needed coffee and snacks. Something she desperately needed she realized, but first…

"Good morning Sakura."

"Good morning Choji." Sakura smiled as she stared at her longtime childhood friend decked out in his usual security uniform. Black shirt, black tie, black pants, black shoes. Uniform crisp and without any wrinkles…but likely a food stain or two…Close friends knew he couldn't be without a snack or stain, after all.

"Have the models arrived yet?"

Immediately after asking, she had gone to the table housing the coffee, pouring herself a cup along with some cream. It was going to be a long day she figured as she turned to look back at the man

Choji simply shook his head 'no.'

_Of course not!_

"Okay, well, I'm assuming that make-up has arrived?"

"Temari you mean?"

"Yes, Temari. Sorry, I don't quite know where my head is today." Sakura sighed before taking another sip of her _free_ coffee. "…And what about wardrobe? Moegi and Yugao?"

"Arrived only minutes before you. All three are in the trailer."

"Thankfully something is going right today…" Sakura murmured as she made her way toward the open door of the trailer. She took the few steps up, glancing left as she noticed Temari sitting in the built in couch.

"Morning," the blonde woman said, smiling as she did so.

"Morning indeed…" Sakura returned, leaning against the counter nearby. Her sunglasses were quickly propped on top of her head and more coffee was consumed.

"Good morning Sakura!" The boisterous Naruto said, nearly stomping into the trailer. Quite loudly at that…Something far too early for in Sakura's opinion.

Sakura turned toward the blond, taking a moment before speaking. His grin was contagious Sakura realized, smiling back at him. "Good morning Naruto, how are you?"

"I'm doing great! How are you?"

"Doing all right. You ready for your shoot?" Her hand rose, covering her mouth in need to suppress the yawn currently wanting to escape. Why was she so tired. Blah, work!

"Yeah, I guess. Another day of work you know? By the way, where's your boss? That um…" Naruto had paused, forehead furrowing, apparently in 'deep' thought. "…Kakashi guy?"

"Well," Sakura began, bringing her inner wrist out to see. She stared at the hands of her watch, reading it to be five minutes past nine. "Mr. Hatake doesn't normally arrive till a little after ten… So it should only be another hour or so." _At least that's what I pray…The man is unpredictable at times._

"Ah…You know, he looks really familiar…" Naruto paused, looking as if he was thinking a little more than he should have. "I don't know why though." His lips seemed to purse at his ending words.

"Really?" Sakura turned her attention back toward Temari who simply shrugged. She had no idea where Naruto might have known the man from otherwise. Or cared currently for that matter.

"My, my…Aren't you just looking rather pretty this morning?"

His whispered words were only centimeters away from her ear, causing her previous amusement to turn into immediate agitation. Jade eyes instantly shifted to the right, noticing the spiky black hair come into her peripheral vision.

Just where the hell had he come from? Sakura hadn't even heard someone coming up the metal steps!

"Bastard, you shouldn't do that." Naruto shook his head. The matter was quite disapproving even for him.

Sakura had to agree with Naruto. There were better ways to approach people and certainly not to sneak on them from behind. Kakashi was enough trouble with that type of thing as is and she didn't need _or want_ another.

"Do what?" His sneer turned into his infamous half smile, head cocked to the side as he stared at a glaring Sakura. "Surprise the woman from behind?"

"Yeah, that's not cool."

"Hn."

_What the heck is with Kakashi and Sasuke doing 'hn' all the freaking time!_ Sakura sighed, slightly annoyed as she glanced at her watch once more. "You two should head toward the dressing room, the photographer will be here any moment."

_I think…_

Naruto looked at Sakura questioningly, finger pointed past her… And then behind himself.

Sakura simply smiled, pointing to her left, past herself, as he smiled and nodded in return.

"Thanks. See you in a bit." Naruto shoved Sasuke into the opposite counter, interrupting his view of Sakura and causing him to glare at Naruto.

"Idiot," Sasuke murmured, following the taller man.

"Well, this will be exciting…" Temari said with sarcasm, laughing lightly.

"Right?…Anyways, I'll be outside. Send them out when you're done."

"Will do."

Pulling her sunglasses back into place, she stepped out of the trailer, inhaling the crisp ocean air once more.

"Sakura?"

A man's voice caught Sakura's attention, turning to see the photographer and a woman had arrived. "Ah, Umino Iruka, you've arrived. Welcome!"

The man smiled as he looked at Sakura slightly baffled before settling his cases down. The two hugged quickly, the familiarity of working with each other in the past apparent. Still the same; long, brown hair tied into a ponytail and the prominent scar across the bridge of his nose and under his eyes. "You're…"

"Thin?" Sakura laughed. She had begun to take the comments in stride as such had come nearly every single day.

"Quite… You look beautiful as always. How are you?"

"Good, good. How are you and Ayame?" Sakura glanced over at the brunette woman behind him who waved and smiled. She was his assistant and had been his wife for years, she almost couldn't remember how long it had really been.

"Good. Great actually," Iruka had waved Ayame over, his hand slipping around her waist. Ayame seemed to glow as her hand came to rest on her slightly rounded belly.

Sakura gasped as the two smiled excitedly, "You're expecting?"

"Yes!" Ayame nearly squealed.

"When is this one due?"

Ayame paused, "I believe we'll be somewhere near October, isn't that right?" She glanced over at Iruka who nodded in agreement.

"And how is little Teuchi?"

"A handful," Both Iruka and Ayame said in unison, laughing as well.

"But today he's with grandpa Teuchi, so they can wear each other out." Ayame nodded, "Hopefully he'll be ready for bedtime when Iruka and I get back later tonight."

"Iruka!"

Naruto's loud voice caught their attention, all heads turning to see the blond man nearly run out of the trailer. Perfectly spiked blond hair and dressed to perfection in _Finest's_ summer line.

"Naruto…" Iruka grinned as Naruto stopped inches away, towering over the shorter man and leaned in. The two men hugged tightly with Naruto nearly picking up the older man. "Ah, put me down now!" Iruka demanded as Naruto did what he was told, smiling sheepishly all the while.

"Sorry… How are you? I haven't seen you for a couple months…Ayame!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging the woman beside Iruka with less eagerness. "And the baby and Teuchi?"

Ayame giggled as Naruto let her go, "Ah, we're fine. Great actually. Teuchi misses uncle Naruto and aunt Hinata, you two should really stop by again."

"Yes, you should! And we're doing well Naruto…How are you and Hinata?"

"Great! Our wedding will be set sometime early next year and so the invitations will be sent out soon. I hope you three can make it! I miss that little guy too"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" Iruka patted Naruto on the back. "And how's your father? I haven't seen him for about a month. So busy you know?"

"Yeah…He's doing great!" Naruto replied enthusiastically, a big grin on his face. "I'm going to see him in a few days when these shoots are done and what not."

"Oh that's good, very good! So…are you one of the models today?"

"Yeah…Along with Sasuke."

Iruka's face faltered slightly. "…Really?"

"Yeah…But likely he'll be focused on Sakura over here," Naruto pointed around him towards Sakura who in turn, stared back rather unhappily.

"Oh?" Iruka looked around the taller man, laughing lightly as Sakura had shook her head unhappily.

"No thanks!" Sakura immediately said, about to turn around only to nearly run into the man she didn't want to see.

"Leaving so soon?" Sasuke murmured, inches away. Dark, unreadable eyes settled on Sakura, taking in the beauty that Sakura hadn't quite officially wanted.

Seriously! How did she miss him coming out of the trailer again!

"I'd rather _not_ watch the jerk thank you very much!" Sakura turned her head away, attempting to step around the said 'jerk.'

Unfortunately, said 'jerk' had stepped in front of her once more. The annoyance level grew higher as Sakura stared at the unreadable expression of the man.

"Hn…"

"Ugh!" Sakura turned around, wanting desperately to have thrown something at the fool. Instead she walked the opposite direction instead, leaving the gazebos and resisting the urge to cause any physical harm. "This is ridiculous…"

"Whatever you're thinking is going to be a failure. Guaranteed." Naruto laughed. Sasuke's eyes had never stopped looking at Sakura.

-

This was the moment she wished she had a hard object in her hand…Just so she could throw it at the fool as he continued working his 'model magic' for Iruka and his camera. Sakura was certainly unwilling to admit out loud that the man was perfect for such a job. He was attractive…but a jerk. And being a jerk took precedence over his physical attraction. Especially after knowing him for so many years at that.

She just wanted to rid the fool of his overly confident smile and then some. Men…

His eyes concentrated on the strands of red-pink hair pooling over the top of the hairclip and the smooth, expanse of neck, blocked only by a thin piece of grey fabric with a button, continuing down and past her shoulders. It was entirely tantalizing as the scene before her was of the beautiful ocean crashing as he continued to stare, wishing very much so he could place his lips on the sweet area. Kakashi quickly shook his head though, erasing the thought of wanting his secretary in such a manner…Even if he hadn't given those thoughts more than a second in the past before.

Idly, he made his way closer toward the waist high wall, closer to Sakura, listening to the distant voice of Iruka as he commanded the models to pose one way and another. The faint scent of raspberries beside the ocean air invaded his senses as he neared, growing even stronger as he neared Sakura.

She was about a foot away as his eyes settled on her once more. The black off shoulder top exposed her upper back, just as smooth and pale as she ever was. The top wrapped around the curves of her body, along with a band of grey grasping tightly around her small waist and splaying over her hips and jeans.

Shame.

The jeans she wore were tight enough, hugging the deliciously round derrière and shapely thighs. Making Kakashi truly wished she was the same size she had been before then perhaps he wouldn't find his eyes lingering so long on her. The occurrence was happening _too_ much in the past week he had returned, eyes lingering on her body and even more so along her backside. He realized for as long as she worked for him, he would be tempted and with temptation, having to fight it. And now would be one of those times and plenty of more to come, he knew.

Kakashi quickly closed the gap between himself and Sakura's backside. He hadn't realize she was petite, having worn a pair of flats and only reaching his chin, but…That was besides the point.

Quickly leaning forward with his mouth just so near the shell of her ear. "If it weren't for your hair, I would have considered you a model…" The sharp intake of breath indicated that Kakashi had caught her with the element of surprise.

He liked that.

Sakura hadn't been expecting another person behind her, whispering into her ear and surprising her. Nor expecting the reaction of how his low voice seemed to make shivers run throughout her body. No, no, not even _close_ to thinking about such. What was wrong with her?

Smiling, Kakashi walked around Sakura, stopping in front of her as he took the image of her in. It was now he wished even more that she was the Sakura from months ago. Her eyes were shut, steadying her breathing with pink, succulent lips slightly parted.

Then his eyes wandered down, noticing how the halter top she wore over her black top wrapped _below_ her chest and up and around the sides up to her neck. Seemingly accentuating her bust line and drawing attention without the hint of cleavage or a lot of skin.

"Beautiful."

Jade eyes immediately opened, looking up at the man with a bit of confusion and wonder. "Why are you saying such things to me?"

"Am I wrong?"

"You're my boss."

"Are you saying you're going to file for sexual harassment?"

Her face immediately dropped into one of those 'I-can't-believe-you-said-that-and-ought-to-keep-your-bagel-and-coffee-instead' look. Really, the lines the man had! She was surprised he hadn't thrown an excuse in as well!

"I should!"

"Well, don't. Besides, I know that look. I'd like to keep my coffee and bagel thank you. Where is it anyways?" He couldn't start without such at the least. Perhaps the coffee and bagel were nearby?

"You need to stop being so damn observing…" Sakura glared at him in disbelief. She disappeared, gathering the items before returning into his field of vision moments later. Coffee and bagel in hand.

He smiled. She was the best assistant he ever had who was consistent with getting a bagel and cup of coffee ready for him in the mornings.

"Ah, you are indeed the bes-" Kakashi found his mouth had been quickly filled with the taste of crunchy and soft bread with hint of cream cheese. Ah, that wasn't quite how he wanted to eat his bagel, but with the look of satisfaction on Sakura's face, the matter of eating and swallowing to clear his mouth took precedence. "That wasn't very nice." He coughed lightly, feeling a bit of crumbs settling at the back of his throat.

"It was only half." The other half of the bagel was in her fingertips, waving it side to side toward the man. "I can shove this half down your throat as well if you like."

Her eyes concentrated on him, a devious smile appearing on her face as her eyebrows rose momentarily.

"Hn. I don't mind when a woman feeds me, but I prefer it to be a little more…sensual. And a warning would be great too."

"Sorry, not one of your little whores." Sakura huffed matter of factly as she shoved the last half of the bagel towards Kakashi's mouth who ate it quickly.

"Unfortunate," He said with a mouthful, quickly swallowing the food.

Her face held a hint of disgust, "Didn't your mother teach you any manners? One should chew with their mouth closed!"

"I'm not a gentleman."

Sakura stared at him incredulously, knowing that wasn't entirely true. He opened doors and paid for meals, something she witness often times and thought was absolutely sweet. Although, one was entitled to his or hers opinion after all.

"I still think you bring out the mean side of me."

"Really?" He began reaching for the cup of coffee, but was quickly held off with her free arm.

"Absolutely." Sakura held the cup as far as her arm would extend, which unfortunately wasn't very far it seemed. Oh genetics!

"That's mine I believe…" His hand wrapped around her wrist, thumb touching his forefinger.

The unexpected contact made her gasp. The pad of his hand was a little rough, but everything about him was incredibly warm. Lively at the least.

Sakura gathered her senses quickly, arm twisting in an attempt to break from his hold. She was failing miserably though, as the man held on tighter. "It may be yours, but _I_ brought it here. Emphasis on the _I_."

"Ah, ah. Excuses, excuses…You know you'll lose," Kakashi murmured, stepping toward Sakura. She reacted by stepping backwards, something he had expected, running into the brick wall. Their clothed bodies nearly touched one another, only inches separating one from the other. Her eyes had grown wide, her breathing quicken, obviously quite distracted and surprised for the moment. It was there he took the chance, reaching around and grabbing the coffee out of her hand. "Thanks." With the cup in hand, he rose it toward Sakura, smiling as he sipped it and took a few steps back.

That was _really_ close, Kakashi had to admit. _Too close_ perhaps even. Yet there wasn't any doubt that he enjoyed the feeling of being so near a woman. _His_ secretary even…

Shit.

This was harder than he thought.

--

Her long fingers ran through the roots of her hair, easing out the tangles from being out in the light wind outside. It had been a long morning…Considering it was mid afternoon now at the least, she definitely needed a break. Sakura had to admit that there was a plus to the trailer, it had the most comfortable seats _ever_.

"Yeah…Iruka isn't too fond of him of course. Guy is a bit of a jerk."

"A bit?" Sakura huffed, as Ayame giggled lightly. A bit certainly wasn't the word to describe the man after all.

Thankfully, the shoot was nearly over, only a few more shots to go. Well, at least that's what Sakura had guess before she and Ayame had left together to catch up in the trailer.

"Okay…a lot. But he and Naruto are best friends and you know Minato appreciated the fact that Naruto seemed to look up to Iruka through it all and helped in guiding him when he was busy trying to support themselves… Can't be helped that the guy has been around a while and really, Naruto is the only reason he even puts up with him. He never would have otherwise."

"It's so odd that those two are like the best of friends…They have different personalities." She grasped the pen, bringing it to her mouth and chewing light on the cap. A bad habit she knew, but continued either way.

"Yes, quite opposite I know. It's their rivalry that seems to fuel their friendship."

"It's always been that way since high school. Competing in sports and girls and what not. Except Naruto was the nice one and I remember kicking Sasuke…"

"Oh? I remember that too. Maybe you can kiss it better…"

Sakura's face soon turned into a grimace as she looked at Ayame who chuckled nervously. Who knew how long the man had been standing there and how much he had heard. Sadly though, she had quickly come to recognize the Uchihas' deep, cocky voice.

She didn't appreciate it one bit.

She turned around, staring at the incredulous man only a foot away. Per usual it seemed, he was close and for the life of her she didn't know how he did it. It was starting to grate her nerves though, she knew. An unrelenting jerk wasn't someone she'd date.

"I see you're still here though…Couldn't bear to leave without seeing me?"

The nerve of the man, with that stupid, _stupid_ smirk!

"Ugh! Go find a woman who actually wants you and stop bothering me unless it involves the job!" Her hand rose, urging the man to go away. She still had some things to finish for the day after all and certainly preferred that he wouldn't be in her way.

Yet all he did was stand there still with smirk on his face. "Hn…I want to bother you, though. Work related wise…"

"And just what may that be…Uchiha?"

With wide eyes, Ayame and Sakura along with the indifferent Sasuke turned toward Kakashi, standing inches behind him. Ayame began to giggle lightly as Sakura slapped herself upside her forehead. The Uchiha simply raised his eyebrow as he noticed the bright blue, _Icha Icha Tactics_ book covering the majority of Kakashi's face.

_Unbelievable. Always with one of those damn books and both sneaking up on me! _Sakura sighed, palm resting on her cheek as she stared at Ayame a bit more. Finally though, she decided turned around in her seat, noticing the man had lowered his book and likely had placed it in his back pocket.

"Well?"

"Hn." Sasuke's reply wasn't very much, nearly nothing if anything.

"Hn…" Kakashi decided on the same. He was definitely going to have to keep watch on his assistant and the Uchiha while he worked here. Rather, watching the Uchiha while making sure that Sakura didn't storm off and _not_ do her job for once. "By the way…"

Both Sakura and Sasuke once again looked at Kakashi who in turn was still looking at the Uchiha.

"How are you related to…Uchiha Itachi?"

He could see his dark eyes narrow slightly, "…He is my older brother."

"I see…Do send him a hello from myself when you get the chance." After all, he figured at most they were related, but hadn't guessed that they were _that_ close.

-

"Hn."

"Well, the Uchiha has always been a bit of a problem…That's nothing new considering I've worked with him in the past, you know?" Iruka murmured, his hands slipping into his front pockets.

With an arm across his stomach and the other resting on his cheek in thought, he simply nodded at Iruka's words, staring at the sand mere inches from their feet. "Is he always this way with women?

He had to know after all, but was really leaning toward the other thought in his mind.

"Naruto says he's got that 'Uchiha charm.' Whatever that means…And I've seen it I guess you could say…But he normally never has that much trouble getting a woman in the first place."

Kakashi chuckled. It really brought back memories.

"Hn." Aside from that, he was right. Of course the man didn't have any trouble getting a woman's attention, but the fact that one was resisting him…That itself was another matter entirely.

His eyes traveled along the ground, settling on bare feet stopping in front of him. The sight of French manicured toenails captured his attention, eyes traveling up the rolled pant legs and higher, until he settled on the face of his assistant. She wore her sweet smile, the one where it her plump lips curved slightly as if she were hiding a secret. She was beautiful, the sunset behind her enveloping her in golden rays.

"Kakashi?"

He turned his head back toward Iruka, "Hmm?" Should have been paying attention, but no. Not so much.

It was easily noticed how Kakashi's eyes had lingered on his assistant before staring his way with a bit of a surprise. But he, being Umino Iruka wasn't going to mention that anytime soon.

"I was asking if I had mention that Minato is Naruto's father?"

Kakashi's face instantly turned into a state of confusion, staring at Iruka incredulously. "Isn't his last name Uzumaki though?"

Iruka laughed, nodding all the while. "He uses both. In memory of his mother and the honor of his father"

"I see…" His hand ran against the stubble along his cheek, the hair rough and spiky. Definitely needed to shave in a day or two. Namikaze Minato…Well, that wasn't quite who he was expecting but, Iruka and himself had been instructed in the ways of ninjutsu by Minato during their adolescent years. And the resemblance between the two was rather striking now that he thought about it. "So, that blond child he use to bring in during our sessions is…"

"…Is Naruto in fact," Iruka finished, staring at the usual unreadable face of Kakashi.

"Wow…Their resemblance is striking. How did I miss this before?"

"…Because you haven't seen Minato in some years, right?"

"Touché."

A scoff was heard, dragging their attention toward the woman who stood only a foot away from the them.

"What?" Kakashi asked, staring at his assistant as she simply shook her head and continued smiling.

"Not a thing, sir."

"Have a good evening. I'll see you tomorrow," Kakashi murmured, seeing her smile broaden.

"Finally!" Sakura quickly bit her lip as she realized her sudden outburst. She cleared her throat, composing herself as she choose to ignore her boss's eyebrow raise, "I mean…Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she hugged Iruka briefly, waving as she walked away.

"Don't start now…This one is the most taboo," Iruka added.

"Yeah, yeah." It was now he was beginning to wish someone would tell him something he didn't know rather.

--

"Damn it!" Sakura was irritated. Frustratingly irritated. She stood in the company's break room, hand resting on the marble counter, nearly on her tiptoes as she continued reaching for the mugs at the very top of the cupboard. Sakura was going to kill whoever decided to put the spare coffee mugs at the very top and out of reach.

Her fingers brushed the side of the cup, turning it ever so slightly as the handle came into view. It was so close, but still out of reach. Damn the fact that she had gotten the short gene! Even with her three inch heels, it still hadn't gotten her any closer to getting the forsaken cup down! And there was no one tall around to help her either. This was stupid.

And annoying.

And time wasting.

He watched silently from the doorway as Sakura braced herself on the counter once more, rising to the tip of her toes, fingers brushing the cup once more. He had to admit he found it pretty damn amusing to see her struggle for such a simple task…But he supposed that was it would have been if he were her height.

Then again, maybe if she hadn't worn such _tight_ fitting clothes and such heels, perhaps she would be able to maneuver easier.

Her groan of frustration changed his mind however. In reality, she just wasn't tall enough and her clothing/shoe choice had absolutely nothing to do in the matter.

_Only_ that he couldn't help but stare at the way her red heels immediately caught his eyes, drawing them down toward her small ankles and up her long lean legs. Legs wrapped in a black skirt resting at her knees, continuously wrapping snugly up and around her thighs and hips. The waistband went even higher, resting at the small of her waist where the crisp white dress shirt had been tucked in.

Indeed…She did look quite lovely, just as she had been for the two weeks since he returned. She wore something new nearly everyday, mixing and matching and looking well…

Damn beautiful.

In his mind, he knew he shouldn't and even more, he still couldn't quite comprehend the event. She had changed so drastically in such a small amount of time that people in the office still had trouble recognizing her as well as he.

"Ugh! You can do without your damn coffee if all you're going to do is stand there!" Sakura was rather perturbed to find her boss standing at the doorway and was simply watching as she shrugged to reach for a cup. Seriously, how long had he been standing there? He could have been helpful at least.

"That's not very nice…" Kakashi murmured as he walked to wear Sakura stood, still staring helplessly at the coffee mug up top. He stopped mere inches from Sakura, that usual scent of raspberries filling his senses yet again before his hand reached upwards into the open cabinet. The curves he had only ever seen were now against his as he grabbed the mug with ease, placing it on the counter.

Did he really just do that? Wide eyes stared at her hands as they were resting still on the counter, still feeling _his _body against hers.

Sakura felt nice. _Really_ nice he had to admit, but that was enough. He pulled away from Sakura, allowing her to turn around and face him. With a sly smile Kakashi asked, "Coffee please?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Unbelievable! Some boss you are! Especially after _that_!_

With a fake smile, she grasped the coffee pot nearby, pouring it into the damned mug she currently hated. It was filled to the usual amount, half an inch under the rim and straight black.

"Mhm, thank you…" His lips curled into a slight smile as he grasped the hot mug, blowing the rising steam before his lips wrapped over the rim, languidly sipping the hot liquid.

"Jerk!" Sakura muttered, walking around the incredulous man.

Kakashi chuckled. Oh what a way to begin the day, searching for his assistant when he hadn't found his coffee and bagel on his desk and his assistant not at hers. Swiftly he made his way out the break room, following his frustrated assistant through the hallway and into the corner where his office was located.

Sakura had settled into her chair quickly, rather perturbed by the man.

"What? No bagel?" It was something he couldn't resist to ask after all. He knew very well it would irritate her more, but hey, the boss had to have his fun too.

Instantly Sakura's eyes narrowed, "You can get your own damn bagel!" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

"My, my. Feisty today, are we?" The cup was brought to his lips again as he took a sip, all the while glancing at his assistant.

"And you're a horrible CEO today."

"Oh…" Kakashi's hand rested over the left side of his chest as he continued, "How could you say that to your own boss? Do you even realize what you're doing to my heart?!"

Scoffing, Sakura immediately retorted, "You? Have a heart? Now _that_ is unbelievable."

"You wound me."

"Good!"

"You know, I'm going to fire you today."

"Fine. See how you want to deal with Tsunade for firing her dear niece in the midst of silly insults," Sakura said matter of fact.

Oh the wrath of her aunt was certainly one people knew about but few had experienced. Shizune and herself however, had felt the wrath from a side view a few moments and that hadn't been pretty at all. Sakura was frightened for her life and it wasn't even directed her way! Even the mere thought of it now still sent shivers down her back even!

"On second thought…" Kakashi trailed off. His lips were set into a grim line before he even had continued, "…Fine. You are _not_ fired today, but I make no promises tomorrow."

"Oh?" Her eyebrow rose curiously at his words. That was just as unlikely as her being fired. Even she knew that much.

"Absolutely." With that, he retreated into his office, hiding from the beauty at her desk…and to finish his coffee while pondering the thoughts of their more than usual silly banter.

* * *

_TBC_


	7. The Unsuspected Outing

Sorry guys! I know it's been a few months but school and work having been keeping me pretty busy! Although, it never helps when one isn't quite inspired to continue, but I got this out! Please enjoy! My work is never betaed by anyone else so if there is some, please direct me toward it! Thanks!

No promises on the next chapter though, sorry...

And if you don't mind, please review. I'm a little curious on the life of this story. Thanks again to every one who's waited so patiently! Gah life! :D

* * *

"Well?"

Sakura quickly began to rummage through her desk drawer, moving the endless amount of random items around as she searched for the said item.

"It's in here somewhere…" She was panicking in her mind as she rummaged even faster, pulling out the keyboard tray, and lifting the keyboard. The sight of the object in view made her heart slow.

He could see her face was relieved as she pulled the purple and black zebra printed house key from beneath the keyboard, placing it on the table as she put the keyboard back into place. He was going to have a talk with the specific woman who got him copies of such an interesting pattern…

Secretly, Sakura struggled with the keyboard ever so much. Too bad she couldn't throw it. At him. Or something of the sort.

"Got it, sir." The key was quickly picked back up, held in-between her index finger and thumb while waving it lightly to prove that it still existed.

_A purple and black zebra printed house key…Is he…? Yeah. Right. And pigs can fly. I can't even kid myself on that._

"Good. Now make sure you go through these files." The three, one inch thick stack of manila files he held was placed neatly at the front of Sakura's desk.

Sakura started to frown at the very sight. Each looked important to say the least, but the amount was ridiculous considering the current time. "…What are they?"

"Future meetings and some accounting stuff."

…_It's past five for eff's sake! Why couldn't he have given me these earlier!_

"Bring them by my condo in the morning please."

_Tomorrow? No! Nonononono!_

"Tomorrow is Saturday…Mr. Hatake."

Did he not know the order of the days or something? Thursday, Friday and then Saturday…And so on and so on!

"I'm well aware of that. Do you know where my condo is?"

_Why couldn't he be kidding?_

Instantly realizing that this was no longer avoidable, "…It's off the southern waterfront, right?"

"Right, 2 1 2 2." He had enunciated each number, making sure Sakura had gotten it into her mind.

And she did. The way his lips seemed to purse when he enunciated two ever so slowly made him all the more…

"Yes, sir…" Aside from that thought, she was peeved though…_Really_ peeved. Hopefully that was all she had to finish for him in the morning. Normal working people like to relax on Saturday and she certainly considered herself 'normal' to some extent. Besides, that's what weekends were _normally_ for after all!

"Well then, you're free to go. See you tomorrow morning then."

Sakura wasn't sure how or when, but the man had already whipped out _'Icha Icha'_ holding it in front of his face as he walked away quickly. How lucky was she tonight to be doing work instead?

"Well…No gym tonight for me it seems…" Sakura muttered to herself, proceeding on clocking out and making her way home to finish all this 'lovely' unexpected work.

Damn CEO.

Damn Hatake!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…So why didn't he give those to you earlier this month?"

"No idea." The pen she held was in constant motion, marking dates on the calendar and signing a few here and there. Thankfully she was nearly done. A couple pages to go and hopefully she'd be able to get into bed before 12:30. Considering it was 12:15 was late enough in her mind!

"…And you have to take it to him?"

"Yes…"

"…In the morning…on a Saturday?"

"Yes! Damn it Ino! Go away!"

"Thank god Shizune doesn't give me that kind of work! Well, whatever, good night then!" Ino waved as she made her way down the hall and into her bedroom, leaving Sakura to her lonesome.

"Last one…" Sakura murmured, placing the last date in the calendar book and instantly sighed with relief. While marking dates and signing papers, she made sure to keep everything organize and easily found when needed. The papers were quickly stacked on top of one another, with Sakura holding them tightly as she headed for her room.

She hadn't bothered turning on the light, considering she definitely didn't care any longer. The stacks were quickly placed on her dresser, plopping herself on her comfortable bed and nearly throwing her glasses on her side dresser.

The feeling of sleep overcame her quickly, eyes drooping fast, "Damn you Hatake…"

Kakashi sneezed. "Hn…Someone must be talking about me."

Quickly he shook his head, smiling at the thought. It was silly to say, but was amusing nonetheless. His eyes glanced at the clock, reading '12:23 A.M.' Definitely time to sleep. With that, the _'Icha Icha'_ book was placed on his side dresser, reading lamp switched off and settled into bed. He had plans later after all.

"Uh…" Sakura was stunned to say the least, as she walked through the hallway. The buildings were insanely large, with three separate buildings all housing condos and parking garages. "…2122." The doors were all painted a deep red, adorned with gold plated numbers to differentiate the many condos.

With her free hand, the keys were pulled out of her purse, locating the peculiar zebra print and stuck it into the keyhole, unlocking the door.

_Well…here's to _praying_ that there isn't a naked woman cooking or something of the sort…_

The doorknob was twisted, door pushed open and Sakura walking herself through. To say she was a little surprise wasn't quite enough.

The little hallway she had walked into were a simple white, the walls decorated with pieces of what looked to be Japanese paintings. From that hallway, it expanded into an open living room, adorn with a simple black sofa, matching lounge chairs on the side and a coffee table set between it all and a double glass sided fireplace with a large flat screen television set above it. The fireplace seemed to give a glimpse into a bedroom, the master bedroom, if one assumed.

On a good note, a quick glance to the left and into the kitchen served a beautiful view of an immaculately, clean kitchen _without_ a half dressed woman present.

_Thank the higher above!_

At least it seemed to be turning out well so far… Her heels echoed along the wooden floor of the hallway until she had stepped further into the living room onto the lush, brilliant white carpet, noticing how well kept everything was. The small bookshelf he had beside the fireplace itself was filled with many books, ranging from many genres and even a few she wasn't surprised by. And along the other wall stood a tall, glass case. It was taller than her, nearly by a foot and wider than her arms outstretched.

It was what the glass contained that was surprising. The man collected weapons? That was rather surprising, at least it was to her. Her eyes wandered the case from top to bottom, noticing the varying lengths of swords and daggers, even a few ninja stars. Shuri-something…Shurikens, she knew. Only because her father had some back at home, but aside from that, not much else. The items seemed to range in age from a glance, others having hints of surviving long years in not so great conditions and some that seemed absolutely new. The man kept his belongings in the best condition possible, she could see that a bit.

However, her attention had been deterred from the case, eyes following the light and fresh air teasing her senses. He had a balcony! The curtains had been pulled back, sliding doors had been pulled open with the screen in place. Sunlight and fresh air filtered through, lighting the room and a rather, slightly offsetting tall plant. Well, that was a random item she noticed…

She couldn't help but place the files onto the coffee table and make her way toward the view, the vast waters spread far and wide, sprinkled with boats of various sizes. Simple and beautiful and something she was quite jealous of. All she had to view was the building across from hers and occasionally a shirtless Shino. Although it wasn't always a bad sight, nothing could quite compare to the sight of the glistening water.

He had been in his bathroom at the time the door had opened, assuming that it was Sakura dropping by. Considering the only other woman _and _person who even had a key was working a morning shift at this moment, he had concluded it to be safe. And so when he stopped at the end of the hallway leading into the living room, he smiled noticing how she seemed to be caught up in the view.

T-shirt and jeans paired with boots…The beauty of simplicity, he thought, but he quickly rid himself of such an idea.

His arms stretched out to the sides, forearms resting against the frame of the hallway and leaned himself forward slightly. Just enough to stretch some of his taunt muscles while making sure not to fall on his face. No need for that embarrassment. It was bad enough he could imagine it actually.

"View is gorgeous, isn't it?"

Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice. She wasn't quite sure how long he had been standing there, but had turned around to see.

She immediately wished she hadn't.

Said CEO was standing at the doorway of the hallway, arms parallel to the frame wearing nothing more than a pair of jeans and allowing a glance at the waistband of what looked to be a pair of black boxers resting rather low on his hips. His hair was disheveled still, a little more than the usual, even lacking so in the gravity defying area. Wet strands clung over to the left side of his face, causing droplets of water to run down from his roots…down his face, catching off the line of his jaw and dripping onto a firm looking pectoral and further, running over the raised muscles and indentions, finally soaking into the black waistband.

"Well…" Kakashi began, dropping his arms, hand sliding into the depths of his jean pockets. Sure he was use to these reactions from the women he tended to bed outside his home, yet at this very moment, it was anything but. It made him slightly cautious, a bit nervous and even more so, it didn't help that she was _still_ his assistant, Tsunade's niece and completely, entirely _untouchable._

And for that matter, it would have been much more proper and less troublesome if he had walked in with a shirt on. The idea of being completely dressed would have been the best idea he had at the time, but alas, that wasn't how his mind wanted to work.

"Oh my…" Sakura whispered. Model would indeed be highly possible if he wasn't the CEO. The muscles on the man ran long and lean beneath the smooth, barely sun kissed skin. Skin fitted to every curve and dip of divided muscle, creating the defining lines along his pectorals, to the washboard abs and further down, V-lines dipping well below his waistband.

And then there were his arms…Sakura _loved_ the abdominal muscles, but she loved the arms just the same. There was something about wrapping a hand around the well formed bicep and triceps muscles, the strength exuding from the muscles elicited a bit of an excitement within her.

_CEO! CEO, Sakura! Do not! I repeat do--Is that a tattoo?_

The black swirls along his left arm was hard to miss admittedly, considering the contrast, but…it easily added to his already sense of a gorgeous, _older_ man.

His feet pattered along, jean ends sliding along the wooden floor, quieting as he hit the carpeted living room. Dark eyes quickly averted from the woman, instead concentrating on the files lying on his coffee table. It was hard though, as he continuously shifted to his wide eye assistant and back toward the files.

"…Is there something on me?"

Realizing she had been staring fully, her eyes quickly averted downwards. _Away_ from the image of something seemingly sinful and decadent.

Her mouth parted, but closed. She couldn't even manage a squeak. Far too stunned at seeing such a _new_ side of her boss, but she had to say something!

"N-no. None sir."

"Good. It would be troublesome if I had to take another shower. I may have had to enlist your help at that."

"…What?"

Kakashi simply chuckled and winked with a mischievous grin on his face. Though he shouldn't have, he did and well…enjoyed it. "Nothing… Are these the files?" He promptly set himself down on his couch, hands reaching for the said files.

"Yes…" Sakura hadn't missed the wink but decided to ignore it as she now stood on the opposite end of the coffee table, leaning forward as he opened the first file. "All the meetings within the next two months have been booked into the calendar and should any changes arise…" She took this time to stare at Kakashi intently. She hadn't thought about it now till this very moment, seeing him up close for such a time. Though lazy eyes often looked her way, she could see the very slow wear through the years, wrinkles beginning to show on a face that was still so young. The bisecting scar along his left eye had always been noticeable, adding even more. Even with all the faint wrinkles and the scar, he was attractive. The lazy eyes paired with a mischievous smirk made him devilish. High cheekbones, with a straight nose and narrow jaw reminded her of the aristocratic features seen so occasionally but yet so prized.

"I'll make sure to add them in if necessary," she finished.

Well, he had to admit she looked wonderfully so at the moment, bent at a 90 degree angle from her waist, hand pointed at the open file in his hand. She wasn't even trying and he was having a hard time with it at the very moment.

"Perfect." He closed the file with a single hand, placing it back on top of the file and stood back up. She had followed his movement as he did so. "Are you hungry?" His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at his assistant.

"Yes, actually…" Sakura eyed him somewhat suspiciously. What was the man planning? "Only if you're paying though."

"Well…"

"Mr. Hatake…" Sakura knew that he was closer to saying yes once he started _that_…And at that moment, his hand rose even higher, to the back of his head, scratching at his head. _Bingo_.

"Yeah…alright." Kakashi nodded as he headed back toward the hallway. How his assistant was able to get him to pay for such without walking out was a miracle in itself, he had to admit. Well…maybe.

"Sweet deal!" Sakura murmured, ogling at her boss even more so now as she stared at the lovely, sculpted back of his. Oh there was hell to pay for knowing what he looked like underneath all that. Quickly she turned away, staring instead at her French manicured nails. The 'better' distraction at the moment.

"So is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go?" Kakashi asked as he reappeared seconds later, completely dressed this time with a black, v neck tee on.

Sakura did a once over at her boss, wondering why she had never seen him in normal clothes before. He looked so _normal_ and not at all like the formality she was use to while they worked.

Not only that though…He looked absolutely handsome. Perhaps it was just her, but when she noticed a fit man wearing such a type of fitting shirt, she had to admit it looked rather nice. Just the way it rested and formed to their lithe bodies made it really quite appealing. Maybe it was the faint outlines of well formed pectorals and cords of muscles along the back with nicely chiseled arms that made it all worthwhile…that must be it!

"Am I alright?"

Her nose scrunched up momentarily as she noticed a _very_ _slight_ fault. He was nearly perfect, nearly being the fact that his sleeve was upturned that was bothering her entirely and so she made her way toward him. With her fingers outstretched, she flipped the sleeve back down, smoothing it out and smiled. Clothes that were upturned were a bother. Always and forever, she figured.

"That's better." She adjusted her purse handles resting on her shoulders, continuing to smile. "And no… Nowhere in particular, just food sounds good."

"Well, alright…I'll drive then." The keys were pulled out of his pockets as he said so, "I've got to make a stop after if that's okay. You've got nothing else to do after this, right?"

Sakura held in the slight exasperation that had suddenly appeared. He would somehow know she wouldn't have much to do today, but it was because she wanted to relax at home…And not be at his house…And to not see him without a shirt ever again.

"…No, not really. I had gone to the gym before I came here and was planning on relaxing."

…Well, maybe once more or twice. Thrice would be max.

"Can you spare a couple hours till then?"

She could see his mouth curving into his usual sly smirk, knowing very well she was going to accept. "Yes, sir…" At least she was getting a free lunch out of this?

"Alright! Let's go then, shall we?"

"We shall," Sakura replied dryly, feeling slightly uneasy. She followed Kakashi out the now locked door, down the elevator and into the garage. Hopefully spending a few hours with the man outside of work wasn't terrible. After all, she only knew him as a _somewhat _professional businessman more than anything else…and that very idea at the moment in comparison to what she was seeing now was making more of the uneasiness creep into her more.

The man had lead her into the condo's parking garage, which had to be at least two stories, if not more well below in the basement. A place meant for housing many vehicles of all shapes and sizes with each tenant(s) having their owned section cornered off for the attendants. Lucky ones. She herself was lucky to find a parking spot at times at her place!

The sheer size and quantity of expensive_, _well kept cars was hypnotizing. The hundreds of lights seemed to make the cars really gleam, as if none had never held a speck of dirt on its surface. It was an awe factor, so much so, that Sakura had _literally_ run into Kakashi as he had stopped in front of three stalls before him.

Kakashi hid his chuckle, coughing lightly as he tried to hide his grin. The moment she had run into his back, her very hands gripped his shirt momentarily and then had quickly let go. She was by his side in seconds, face a little red with embarrassment.

"Sorry…" Sakura murmured, refusing to look at the man beside her. The man was hard as a rock! And even though she knew he was all muscle, she hadn't been ready for that!

At that thought, her cheeks deepen more in color as she looked ahead instead. Eyes widened at the sight of two motorcycles parked side by side in a single stall, one black and the other a red. And then the cars beside the motorcycle, one silver and one white. Each was well kept, clean and rather shiny, just like everything else in this place! Who the heck owned all these?

"Hmm…No motorcycles today," Kakashi murmured as he glanced over at his awestruck assistant. He had to smile though, wondering how she was so cute even with such a surprised look. "GT-R it is." He gripped the silver and black key/alarm, hitting the unlock button twice. The silver car flashed its lights twice. "Get in."

"What?" Sakura watched as he got into the silver car, turning it on, the roaring of the engine seemingly overtaking the garage. Immediately the driver side window rolled down as the sounds of the engine calmed, "Do you want a free meal or what?"

"Oh!" Sakura, finally realizing that it was his, made her way toward the passenger side and got in quickly. "Sorry…" She buckled herself in after closing the door, placing her purse on the floor.

The interior of his car was much like the rest of it, clean and well kept. Nearly all black, saved for the silver lining, it ran throughout the entire vehicle, across the dashboard, to the gauges and further back into the seats. A stunning car, certainly not meant for a girl like herself, so she figured.

Kakashi simply chuckled. "Surprised?" He looked at Sakura as he put the car in reverse, left arm braced against the passenger seat before turning around further to pull out of the stall safely.

"_That's_ all yours?"

The incredulous stare toward him made him chuckle as he shifted into first gear. "Yes. Two motorcycles, two cars. Is it that hard to believe?"

"Well, I didn't know what to expect really…I mean, as long as I've worked for you I honestly had no idea which car was yours."

"Well I certainly hope you do now…You've been there what, a little over a year?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've been there since I was twenty-five…"

"And what? You've managed to get all that in five years? I can't quite imagine otherwise."

Kakashi laughed. So basically she was guessing he was thirty, which wasn't quite right. Sakura certainly had him in being _in_ his thirties, but it wasn't anything as young as that. He quickly gathered his scattered thoughts, realizing he still had a car to drive as he shifted into third and an off duty assistant to answer as well.

"What?" Sakura questioned as she watched the man smile still, shifting the car smoothly through each gear. _Experience._

"I'm flattered," he added, finally shifting into fifth as he made his way down the ramp and onto the freeway. "But…I'm older than that and those items took a bit longer to acquire."

"How old are you really?"

"What's today, the twentieth?"

"Yes."

"If I'm correct…And I usually am," he smiled as he glanced momentarily toward his assistant. "In two months and twenty six days, I'll be turning thirty-eight."

"What! You're lying!"

"I do not lie, Sakura."

"Are you kidding me? It's like when you were trying to tell me you were late by three hours that one time because you were helping an old woman cross the street! Or when that cat got stuck in the tree and that poor little girl wouldn't stop crying!"

"You have to help the elderly after all, and it was rather upsetting that the little girl was crying. I honestly never thought of you as the type to not have compassion."

Immediately Sakura slapped Kakashi on the arm. "Liar!"

"Ow! Abusing your poor, poor boss!" Kakashi added as he slowed, parking in front of a little café. "And to think, I'm treating you to lunch today too." The car was put into park, brake put in place as he turned to see look over at his assistant.

She hadn't even realized they had gotten off the freeway…but the infuriating man beside her was _quite_ noticeable.

"You're horrible. I'll pay for my own meal!" She grabbed her purse, stepping out of the car and slammed the door shut. "Hmph!" The bag was slung over her shoulder as she stood on the sidewalk, staring at the café before her.

Kakashi walked up behind her, "Mean to me _and_ my car. I should fire you, you know?"

"Please," Sakura turned around, looking upwards at the man, "You wouldn't survive without me."

Always the type to stand her ground, he knew. She likely would have stared him down. If it hadn't been for the height difference that was.

"Awfully full of yourself aren't you?"

"I know you. And I _know_ you wouldn't make it without me."

"Hn." He smiled. "Let's go and eat." Walking around Sakura, he headed toward the café door. Being a gentlemen, he held the door open and waited patiently.

"You would drop the subject so quickly…" Sakura shook her head lightly as she made her way toward the café and through the open door. "…Thank you."

"Of course…" Following Sakura into the café, he pointed over her shoulder to the left, an empty table in the nearby corner. "There."

"What is this place?"

It was a warm feeling when one stepped into the little building. Walls painted a simplistic blue with white trim, each wall decorated with a picture of sort. Some were flowers, some were of the café itself in black and white. There were only a handful of tables and a couple workers within it all.

His hand grasped her wrist lightly, "I've been coming here for years…" He murmured, leading her around the occupied tables and directly toward the empty one. He let go of her wrist, allowing her to sit down in the empty chair and him across.

"Ah, Kakashi! So nice to see you again!"

Sakura looked up to see an older woman only a few steps away from their table. Her eyes a light blue, face wrinkled from all the years she had seen and lived.

"Hello, Fuyu. How are you these days?"

"Doing well, doing well…And who is this pretty girl with you today?" She eyed Sakura, sizing her up with a smile. "…A girlfriend, perhaps?"

Sakura stared at the older woman, her eyes wanting to pop out the sockets. "No, no!" Sakura immediately began, hands waving to help her point across… That was certainly one thing she wouldn't want to be mistaken for!

Kakashi chuckled. Sakura's reaction and the older woman's words were quite amusing.

"Not quite Fuyu. She is my assistant…Made her take work home last night for the first time and since she did them, I said I would treat her to lunch."

"Oh you are such a sweet young man! How have you not snagged a wife yet?"

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "Haven't found the right one…" Every time he had come, Fuyu had always asked the same thing. And every time, his answer was still the same.

"My gosh Kakashi, you've been coming here for over ten years now! But, I suppose everyone has their own time…Anyways! What can I get for you two?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…" Sakura began, stepping out of the café and held onto the door.

"So…" Kakashi simply let the door swing shut behind him as he pulled out his key, disarming and unlocking his vehicle.

"So…you're nearly thirty-eight and yet you've never been married?"

Her question certainly took him by surprise. Was she going to attempt to set him up on dates now? He'd hope not. Those were the worst things in life he had ever experienced. Well, at least to the ones he actually agreed to in the past at the least.

"I believe that is _my_ business. Not yours." His hand reached around Sakura, grasping the passenger side handle and opening the door.

"It's funny to know you as well as I do, but to not know very much at all…" Sakura murmured, bracing herself as she blindly sat back into the car. "Thank you."

"Of course…" He shut the door and rounded the car, getting in the driver's side. "One more stop…" The car was started and quickly pulled onto the road.

"Where are we going?"

"Going to visit an old friend…Takes about an hour to get there and back."

"What?"

"I'd consider you _very_ lucky if I do happen to say so myself…" He momentarily removed his hand off the gear shift, finger pushing the stereo on. The car was suddenly filled with the faint sounds of alternative music playing through the speakers.

"You would…I wouldn't expect any less from you really."

Kakashi simply laughed. What a day this was turning out to be!

He cruised through the city streets before taking the ramp down onto the freeway once more. It was there he shifted a little harder, a little faster, picking up the speed. Merging into the very left lane, he began to test the speed limit.

"Do you always drive this fast?" The cars they were passed would begin to fade as they got further and further along the seemingly endless freeway.

"Do you always have something to ask?"

Sakura turned away from the road, staring at the man who seemed at such ease while driving. "Do you have to counter every thing I ask with your own question?"

"Do you?"

The smile on his face was hard to miss. _He_ would be having fun with this she figured.

"Seriously, I have no clue what women see in you." Her eyes rolled at her own words. It certainly had something to do with his physical being…At least from what she saw, but she didn't want to dwell any further on that thought.

"Well…I happen to think they see _a lot_ of me."

"One word: Ew."

It was hard not to chuckle at Sakura. Perhaps because he _knew_ that look that she had given him earlier. It was far from 'ew.'

"Besides…Why aren't you married?"

A choked sound escaped Sakura. That wasn't quite what she had expected, to have such a question fired back her way. Besides, his answer and hers answer would indeed vary, but that wasn't any reason to give her _full_ reasoning after all.

"That wouldn't happen."

"Why not?"

"Well…The past men I've happen to date have been jerks at some point. That's just not the kind of crap I'm willing to take. I mean, even I know I deserve better than that."

"You are awfully wise for your time of few relationships…"

"I just live life as I see it. There isn't such a thing like a fairytale and there certainly isn't much of a so called 'prince charming."

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely."

The hour drive had taken them away from the hustle and bustle of the city and into a quaint town. A simple place filled with simple homes with all the good and the bad that happen to come along with it.

"…Is this a dojo?"

Kakashi had pulled toward the sidewalk, an open spot graciously awaiting them in front of the old, brick building. It was a couple stories high, the paint once covering the bricks were almost nearly completely peeled off. There were few patches of white here and there, but was obviously unkempt.

A row of clear windows ran along the lower front of the building, entitling a view to any passerby. Of course, a simple glance during the day, as of now for example, would show that the room was filled with many boys of nearly all ages, practicing whichever it may be.

"Yes it is. My old dojo in fact."

"Oh?"

The engine was turned off as Kakashi proceeded to get out of his car, making his way around as Sakura did the same.

Sakura glanced around after stepping out. The other building across from the dojo was also worn, still occupied still, but having seen its time. Faded division lines ran along the two lane road, few cars even driving through. It seemed like a rough place to be in.

"Yes." With both doors closed, the alarm was quickly set. "Iruka and I needed something to keep ourselves out of trouble… As you can see, it's not the best place to live in…"

"Quite…" She had to admit she felt a little unease at the thought of being at such a place. At least she was there with her boss, she supposed.

"It's a ninjutsu dojo." He continued, holding the door open, allowing Sakura to go in first as he followed thereafter.

The room was large, floor covered half in grass mats and the other padded. Completely filled with the boys of all ages, yelling and practicing the day's set skill. The number of boys seemed to range from five to fifteen for the most part and still there were much older men as well.

"So cute. Are the older boys helping the younger ones?" Sakura murmured, glancing around as she slowly followed Kakashi along the edges of the room.

"Yes. The older students with the help of the sensei, help guide the younger students as they continue their training throughout the years."

"Did you do that?" Sakura paused. Did he still? Is that why he looked like he did?

Kakashi stopped in his tracks, turning around to face Sakura, "I did, as well as Genma and Iruka…It's why we've all known each other for so long."

"I see…"

"Kakashi?… Well, I'll be."

"Minato!" Kakashi grinned, hand reaching out toward the older man's outstretched hand, pulling him into a hug. "It has been quite some time hasn't it, sensei?"

"Quite…How are you?"

"Ah, I'm doing well. How are you?"

Sakura cautiously stole glances at the older man as Kakashi chatted with him. 'Sensei' as Kakashi had called him was dressed in nothing more than a pair of plain pants and shirt. The man was tall, about the same height Kakashi himself. The man's hair was blond, with streaks of light gray along the side and eyes blue, quite rich still with the passing years. Oddly, it reminded her of another blond hair, blue eyed man, but of a much taller and even younger looking version.

"And who is this?" Minato smiled, looking around Kakashi right toward Sakura.

Nervously, Sakura smiled and waved lightly before holding her hand out. "I'm Haruno Sakura, Kakashi's assistant."

"Haruno…Well, I'm Namikaze Minato," The man murmured, shaking her hand lightly. "You're…Kakashi's assistant, eh?" Minato glanced at Kakashi warily.

"Ah, yes. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Namikaze."

Immediately, Kakashi began shaking his head, even waving his hands to deter Minato's thoughts from _such_ an idea. "_Tsunade's grand niece_," he mouthed.

"Ah…" he murmured, glancing at Kakashi suspiciously once more, but quickly turned back toward Sakura "…But please, call me Minato." Minato set his eyes back toward Sakura, "I must ask though, you are Kaoru's daughter, yes?"

A peculiar look came upon Sakura's face, "Yes, sir. How did you know?" She watched as Minato smiled, immediately reminding her of the blond model who had stepped foot into their office building recently.

"Ah, well, Kaoru and I often banded together at the parent meetings…Being single fathers and all."

It made sense now; at least Sakura hoped it did. She also hoped that she was right. "So that means you are Na-"

"Pop!"

"Speak of the devil…" Sakura mumbled instead. Well, that wasn't _quite_ expected.

"Naruto?" Minato questioned, as a taller, blond hair, blue eyed man stepped in-between himself and Sakura.

"Pop!" The man said aloud once again, hugging the smaller man briefly before snapping back up to full height. "Pop, I…"

Minato's hand rose, stopping the others' words immediately. "We have guests son. It isn't polite to interrupt." Leaning around the man, he found himself looking at a surprised Sakura and Kakashi. "And yes, Naruto is in fact _my_ son."

"Eh?" Naruto turned around, surprised to see the pink and grey hair within the same vicinity. "Sakura?…Mr. Hatake?"

"Hello Naruto, nice to see you again," Kakashi murmured. His hand rose, running through his unruly hair, wondering how it was so that Naruto would arrive today as well. Oh, such coincidence he supposed.

"Hello Naruto!" Sakura beamed, as Naruto leaned in for a light hug. "How are you today?"

"Doing good! What are you doing here anyways?" Naruto asked, head cocked as he stared between the two.

Though Naruto was about half a head taller than he, Minato patted Naruto's arm, immediately moving him to stand beside him.

"I suppose you don't remember Kakashi from many years ago when he use to come here for lessons and even more, when he use to help guide the younger ones." Minato directed towards Naruto.

With his head cocked still, Naruto stared at Kakashi a little more intently, his face a look of pure confusion. It was a sight to see a full grown man whose forehead scrunched up and mouth parted as his mind sorted. It was moments after that the recognition hit him full on. One hand had covered his mouth while the other pointed at Kakashi.

"Oh!"

Sakura suppressed the snicker she so wanted to release. Naruto was so dense at times and always made such peculiar faces.

"That's why you seemed so familiar! Didn't I say that at the shoot Sakura?"

"Yeah…Yeah you did," she answered, smiling.

"Oh yeah! " Naruto called out, eyes focused far behind them, his hand gesturing whoever to come toward them. Moments later, a woman joined Naruto's side.

Hair a deep violet with skin a creamy white, she only an inch or two shorter than Sakura. Nervously, light grey eyes looked upwards, waving ever so slightly.

"Hinata?" Sakura inquired, staring at the woman as a smile smiled appeared.

"Sakura…" The woman named Hinata murmured shly. She and Sakura hugged lightly, "How are you?"

"Well, very well! How are you? Oh my gosh I-" she trailed off. She hadn't been expecting Naruto _or_ Hinata today, it was a bit of a nice surprise though. Well, aside the blustering blond man that was…And the younger one at that.

"It's been a while…" Hinata nodded, eyes focusing beside Sakura, "Ah! I'm sorry. Hello, my name is Hyuga Hinata," Hinata politely held her hand out.

"Hatake Kakashi…" he replied, grasping Hinata's hand and placed a light kiss upon her hand.

Sakura and Naruto stared at Kakashi. That was the last thing they had expected him to do obviously, considering people often shook hands instead…

_Gentlemen…Partial check_, Sakura concluded.

Hinata's face instantly turned red at his gesture. "Oh! I see, you were the one that hired Naruto and Sasuke for their previous model assignment."

"I did…Fine models those two." He ended his sentence with a wink.

Hinata giggled a moment, "Quite…" And then her eyes widened, turning around abruptly, "Minato! I'm sorry!"

"It's nothing, do not worry." Minato continued smiling kindly. "Well, if you don't mind, Kakashi and I will leave so we older men may conversant on our own."

"Okay pops!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata and Sakura nodded as the two men parted from their little group.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…" Minato began, arms resting behind himself. "It's been some years…"

"It has."

"I also hadn't expected to see you until the wedding…"

"I could say the same myself…But after finding out whom your son had been, I had to see how well you were."

"And to bring your secretary as well?" Minato glanced at the man who had once been his pupil years ago upon taking over the school. It was hard to miss the slightly surprised look on his face at the mere mention of 'secretary.'

"…Assistant," he quickly corrected. "We had lunch because I had asked her to bring me work that I had her do the previous night. After hours. Mere treat for doing work on a Friday night and bringing it to my…"

"I've heard many stories of you over the years…None of which that can be cast in doubt because it has been set on such a path for so long."

Kakashi kept a straight face as he listened to his once sensei continue onto where he was likely headed. For those who knew him, it was a fairly obvious direction. For his direction had been set that way for many years, as far as fifteen if he thought about it hard enough. A long time of promiscuity, lucky to avoid any bouts of anything nasty or child conceiving lines. Just lots of sex with beautiful women in the passing years…What a life.

"Mind you," he quickly interjected, causing Minato to stare at him disapprovingly. He ignored it as he continued, "Forgive me, but I feel that I must remind you that this is the same assistant I've had for the last year. The same one who had _once_ been much larger than she is currently. Not only that," Kakashi looked at Minato square in the eye. "I would _never_ touch Tsunade's niece of all women, unless I _really_ wanted to be left without man parts for the rest of my then would be quite _unpleasant_ life."

"…I see. She is supposedly _not_ your type."

He could see how a blond brow rose as he had concluded that sentence. The older man was figuring him out just as easily as he when Kakashi was but a teen.

"Well--"

"Ah." Minato's hand rose, stopping Kakashi's would be excuse immediately. "Let me finish now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I remember one time he came in with a girl…" Naruto began as he made a face entitled to be his thought face, but was quickly replaced with a grin. "I must have been about five…" he shrugged, but continued. "And he was trying to act all sly and my dad easily flipped him onto his stomach. The girl wasn't so impressed after."

Sakura laughed lightly as she created the scenario in her mind. Too funny either way. "So he wasn't as sly as he was then I see!"

A sound of disdain was heard nearby, causing the three to turn their head. Kakashi and Minato continued walking toward the group.

"Really Naruto? Had to tell them _that_ story?" Kakashi's voice held a bit of contempt, causing Naruto to cower slightly. "She laughed like a hyena too…" He seemed to shiver from the thought. Ever thankful that he had found out her absurd laughter beforehand, even if it was caused by being embarrassed by his sensei.

"Wow…" Sakura added in awe. Was it bad that she had imagined that it was a woman's body with a hyena's head, _laughing_ crazily like one?

Kakashi's eyes narrowed toward his assistant, "I know _you_ are imagining that…"

Sakura simply laughed, because both knew so well that it was true and she didn't have a need to deny it.

"Well, dear assistant, you and I must be off. It's getting a little late," he said, glancing at the watch wrapped around his wrist. It was nearly six, the two having been out for all of the afternoon and he didn't want to hold onto his assistant anymore than he had already.

"Okay," Sakura smiles that ever sweet smile he has oddly become accustomed too.

The two bid goodnights to the others and headed back home. The ride on the way back is mostly quiet, aside from the soft music Kakashi allows to play through his speakers.

The two arrive in front of his condo complex a little after seven, stopping to park behind Sakura's car on the curb.

"Thanks," Sakura murmurs quietly, gathering her purse off the bag.

"Of course," he replies, placing the car in park. Both are out of the car in seconds and he's walking with her to the four steps that it takes to get to her driver side door.

She doesn't know why she feels a little nervous, but brushes it off as she unlocks her car and gets in. "I'll see you on Monday then boss?"

"Of course. Have a good night and thank you for accompanying me today."

Sakura smiles as he closes her door and waves her off as she leaves.

"Hell…" Kakashi whispers, as he gets back into his car. His hands grip the wheel tight, but he quickly shakes his head out of such an absurd reverie. "Bad idea Hatake. Bad idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell have you been all day?" Ino stared at Sakura as she walked through the front door, giving her a typical Ino look, so to say.

"Out with Mr. Hatake…" Sakura sighed tiredly. It had been a nice day she realized, but she didn't want to quite admit that and/or speak about said events.

"Doing what?"

"Work things. Anyways, I'm showering." Sakura cut in quickly before Ino could inquire anymore and made a beeline for her bathroom.

She stood under the showerhead, allowing the hot water to run through her long hair, creating hundreds of tiny rivers down the length of her curves. The water slowly eased the little tension within her, relaxing her as she thought about the day.

It was nice, without a doubt. It was also interesting to see her boss on a less professional level and looking so much more of a normal human being. A little delve into his personal life, which was definitely a rather nice change.

Sakura laughed lightly at her boss being a normal human. It's not like she would have expected him to be _not_ normal, but then what was the definition of normal these days anyways? It didn't matter because the day was nice and she had all of tomorrow to herself.

"Thank god…" Sakura muttered as she turned off the water. The fluffy, white towel was quickly wrapped around her as she stepped out and finished getting ready for the night. She was oddly tired, she realized as she went about doing the necessary things for the night.

"At least the day didn't suck…" Sakura nodded at her own words, definitely thinking that tomorrow would be filled with doing nothing and relaxing all day. Yeah, that was the plan.

* * *

_TBC in Chapter 8_


End file.
